The Complete Circle
by Fullshadow
Summary: Edward's 14 year old daughter Annelia wants to be a state alchemist, but he says no, so she runs away from home only to find that she didn't know what she was looking for. She finds much more then being a state alchemist.
1. The New Beginnings

Author's note: So hi there, my first fanfiction. So let me know if I need to work on anything. So I was watching Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood one day and this story popped in my head. So I turned to my mom and said. 'Hey mom, what if Ed had a daughter that wanted to be a state Alchemist and he says no, so she runs away'. And she said. ' sounds interesting'. So there it is, Sit back and enjoy.

* * *

The New Beginnings

"No!"

"And why not?!" Annelia asked her younger brother, who looked at her with a termination in his eyes.

She knew all to well what that look said. It was the same as her mother's when Annelia would ask if she could go outside instead of eating her dinner. That look said. 'Like hell'

"I don't see what the big deal is"

Annelia had been in her room, when she had a idea. But her brother was being a pain in the ass, like always. Her brother, of course, don't want to.

"No"

"But why?" Asked Annelia

"Because, I said so"

Annelia rolled her eyes. God, her brother was such a wimp.

"It's not like it's going to hurt you" She said matter-of-factly.

"Don't care, it's still no"

"Baby!"

"Freak!

"Mama's boy!

"Shorty"

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!"

"Why?! You are"

"I'm warning you"

"Your so small you-"

Her brother didn't have time to finish his thought, her fist took care of that. Man, it did feel good.

"Annelia!"

"DAMN!"

Annelia took off running, just as her mother came outside.

"YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" She called after her, and she did not sound happy.

"Sorry mom, but no!"

Annelia ran all the way to the train station. Now that was so damn fun, but of course she was in big trouble. Oh well, it was worth it. Annelia and Edric Elric are children of the famous fullmetal alchemist. And, in her opinion, one of the best. Annelia had made up her mind, she's going to be just like her father. She knew what she wanted, and knew how to get to it. She was only 14, but she knew what she wanted, who she wanted to be.

Hope. The hero of the people, like her father before her. She wanted to be a state alchemist. For The new Beginnings.

oOo

When Edward Elric came in from the back, he found his wife nursing his son's bloody nose. Sighing he leaned against the door.

"Now Edric, what did we say about starting a fight with your sister?" He asked.

"I didn't this time" Edric quickly protested. "She did it, she punched me!"

"And what did you say that made her punch you in the nose?"

"I called her short"

"There you go. That's what I would have done"

"Ed!" Snapped Winry. "Annie is too much like you"

"Yes, she is"

"You almost sound proud" She said, giving her husband a disapproval look.

He smiled. "Maybe i am"

Winry just rolled her eyes, and returned to her task to nursing her son's bloody nose.

Annelia was a lot like Edward, but unlike Ed, he wouldn't punch his brother in the nose. Anne was even more hot-tempered than he ever was, and it made her a handful. She would do what she wanted when she wanted.

"Edric! Go look for your sister" said Edward. "And apologize"

"Okay" He smiled evilly. "I can do that"

Edward sighed and closed his eyes, knowing exactly what his son is about to do. His son and daughter can use alchemy. Maybe just as good as he was, maybe a little bit better, on Annelia's part that is.

"Hey, what were you two arguing about?" Asked Winry.

"She wanted me to talk to you guys for her"

"Why?" Asked Ed.

He opened his eyes, and looked at his son. Edric hopped down from the table and started for the door.

"She wanted me to tell you guys that she's going to be a state Alchemist" He called over his shoulder. "And she wanted to practice her Alchemy on me, I said no"

Edric took off running, leaving both Edward and Winry in silence. Did he just, no! Ed and Winry looked at one another completely dumb struck. His wife's face was just as pale as his felt. No, his daughter, a state Alchemist? Ann, his Ann, a State alchemist?

Oh hell no.


	2. Let me be me

Thank you so so so so for the 13 views that make's me so very happy.:-) and Annelia thanks so to.

* * *

Let me be me.

Annelia side. "Maybe I should head back" She said to herself.

Annelia set on the bench at the train station looking out at the tracks. She wanted so badly to just go, doesn't really matter to wear, just go. Annelia was so bored all the time. This small freaking town that she was unfortunately born in is so freaking boring. Nothing! absolutely nothing freaking happens. Sure she helps her uncle Al a lot, by using Alchemy, which is great in all, but that doesn't settle her thoughts any. She felt so Restless, like there was something bigger she is supposed to be doing. She wanted to go to places she's never been, meet people she's never met. She wanted Adventure, and learn all there is to learn about alchemy, and she couldn't do that here.

When she listens to her father's and uncle's stories, she daydreams that she has Adventures just like them. Annelia just, just wanted to be her. She doesn't belong here, she knew where she belonged. She loved her dad and his opinion was very important to her. But he can't stop her from doing what she wants. Or can he? No, this was her life.

Annelia stood up. That's it, she's going to go talk to him, right now! She doesn't need her brother to come to her rescue, she doesn't need anyone to rescue her. She'll go talk to her dad. After she kicks her brother's ass.

oOo

Edric knew exactly where to find his sister. She was just too freaking easy to find. Always at the train station. Hell, she practically lives there. All Ann does is just stare at the tracks, and watches the train go by, and daydreams that she's on it. He'll sneak up on her. Well, that was his plan anyway.

When he got closer he notice the person sitting on the bench wasn't a person at all. It was a replica of Annelia.

"Damn it sis!"

She had used alchemy. Before Edric had time to react, the ground became soft and he sunk into it. Then when he was to his waist the ground harded once again. He was stuck. He heard laughing behind him. Edric turn slightly to glare at his sister, who was laughing on the ground. Annelia was laughing hysterically, she sounded like she was completely insane.

"Not funny!" He snapped.

"Oh, it is!" Ann sat up, tossing her long braid aside.

"Okay, you got me" He said, when he knew she had collected herself.

"Don't I always?" She smirked. "How many times are you going to fall for the same trick?"

"Well, how many times are you going to do the same trick?"

"As long as you keep falling for it"

He side. "Let me out"

"No"

"What?!"

She smiled. He hated it when she smiled at him like that. It usually meant that she had something in mind. That smile said. 'I want to have some fun'

Annelia was a girl, but she certainly didn't look like one. She never were skirts or dresses, would prefer t-shirts and shorts. Annelia would climb trees, and catch worms in Chase all the other kids around with them. Him included. Their dad thought it absolutely hilarious, though he's just as twisted as she was. She was too much like their dad. Edric, on the other hand was more like their uncle. But Ann, well there's really no class for her. She's just weird.

"Don't smile at me like that"

"Why?" She asked.

"Your going to leave me here aren't you?"

"Maybe"

She stood up, dusted herself off, turned and started to walk away. He knew it. That damn sister of his!

She stopped. "Hey Brother?"

The change of tone in her voice unsettled him, even more than usual.

"What?"

Her back was to him, but he could tell something was on her mind. Annelia always said what she thought, and damn the consequences.

"Have you felt like you belong somewhere else?"

Edric blinked. This was the first time he has ever heard that question. And of course, like always he had nothing to say. He has always knew his sister was going to do whatever she wanted, that she doesn't belong here. But for her to ask him that, it was completely out of character for her.

"No. I've always felt that I belong here. Don't you, sis?"

"No, no I don't" with that said she walked away without saying another thing. Leaving him stuck in the ground.

He side. "Just like that sister of mine" He grumbled to himself.

oOo

Edward was- was- he didn't know what he was. Was he angry? was he proud? Was he Absolutely terrified of the thought of his daughter being a state alchemist? Well, no, yes, no, and yes. Ed didn't want her to be a state alchemist. But, Annelia was too much like him at times. Tell her to do one thing and she would do the complete opposite. And she was more stubborn. If he said that he totally agreed with it, there would be a small chance she won't do it. Or it would backfire, and she would take her father's words to heart and go and do it. But if he was totally against the idea, she would say 'screw you' and go off and do it anyway. For the first time he was at a loss.

"Come now Brother" Said Al, who was sitting at the table.

"What? I have no idea what the hell to do" He turned to his brother.

"Ani is too much like you"

"Tell me something I don't know"

Ed didn't know how to handle this situation.

"If you tell her your with her, then she'll be on the train first thing. If you tell her no, she'll probably still be on the first train tomorrow"

"Your not helping Al"

"No, I'm not"

What if he said yes, and just went with her? Yes, that may work. But-

"What if I say yes, and just go to Roy, and tell him I'm coming back?"

"If you did that Annei would be even more angry" Winry stated. "So in both scenarios we both lose"

Ed looked at Winry. Her blue eyes was filled with worry.

"But she's 14, it's a possibility that they won't even allow her to take the exam"

"Brother, you were 12" Al pointed out.

"Damn it! Al! Not helping. To hell with it she's not going!"

"Ed. I don't want her to go either. But is it better if we support her instead of being against her?" Asked Winry. "If this is what she wants"

"No!" Ed saw his brother give him a surprise look, but he didn't care. "No. .no daughter of mine is going to be a state alchemist" He said firmly.

The room fell silent. Ed would tie her to the bed if he has to. He noticed Winry and Al looking at something behind him.

"Why?!" Said a voice behind him.

He tensed. Oh for the love of. .He turned, to see his daughter, looking at him with hurt eyes.

"Why?" She repeated. "This is my life, not yours, and I do with it what I want to not you" The look of hurt turned into one of anger and disappointment.

"Um. ."

She cut him off. "Or doesn't it not matter what makes me happy? Or what I want?!"

He was silent.

"I don't belong here in Resemble, dad, I feel like I don't belong. .I don't like it here. .I belong in Central"

She looked him right in his eyes. For a moment he was reminded of his younger self in his daughter's eyes. A look of defiance, and stubbornness.

"Ann. No". He said. "No"

Annelia fisted her hands at her side's. And glared at him, her eyes like golden flames. Her look never wavered, her voice never trembled, she never Rose her voice. She was surprisingly calm. And that is what unsettled him. Annelia was always quick to anger, but now-

"You. .you can't stop me" She said in a low voice. But Edward felt the intensity of them. "You did it at the age of 12, so why not me? What makes you more special than I am? You can't stop me. I am going to be a state alchemist and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"No your not!" He said without thinking. "Your not going to be a state Alchemist! And your not going to Central!"

"Why?!" She shouted at him. "You were! Until you were a coward and walked away from it!"

"It was my decision!"

"And so is this!"

"The answer is No!" He said firmly.

"When did I say I was asking?"

Edward was getting angry. Ann will never, now, or ever be a state Alchemist as long as she is his daughter. As long as he has a say in it.

oOo

Ann was trying to keep calm, and trying to restrain herself from hitting her father right in the face. Although, that would probably be so satisfying right about now. No one was going to stop her! Not even the famous Fullmetal Alchemist could stop her now!

Annelia glared at her father. His golden eyes stared into hers.

"I'm going to be a state alchemist"

"No". He said. "That's final. Go wash up for dinner"

Her dad turned, and started to walk away like that was the end of the conversation, like that's that.

Oh hell no!

"WE ARE NOT DONE!"

Her dad Froze.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME! I'LL RUN AWAY IF I HAVE TO!". She yelled at him.

Her legs were shaking, she was fisting her hand so hard, her fingernails was digging into the Palms of her hands. She had never been this angry before. Not even when her brother called her shorty, or that time her mother tried to make her wear a skirt.

"And you dare turn and walk away from me!? This conversation isn't over! Why don't you try and understand me?! Let me be me!"

"Annie" said her mom. "Let's stop there"

"Ani, shes right" Al agreed.

"NO! I want to hear it from the famous Fullmetal himself! Why don't you want me to do what I think will make me happy!?"

There was a clap, and blue light, then suddenly she found herself in a cage.

"Like this is going to hold me"

She clapped her hands, and slam them on the floor. Blue lightning crackled from the floor, and around her. And she felt it again, the feeling she gets each time she uses her Alchemy, the feeling of freedom.

The floor beneath her dad shifted, putting him in the same cage as he did to her.

"Don't do this Ann" his voice was low, and even. His back was still facing her.

"Why?" She stood up. "Afraid that I can beat you?"

"No! Brother!" Al shouted.

Before Annelia had time to react, there was another clap, and blue light. Both cage's vanished. Then her dad was coming after her so fast she hardly had any time to dodge his kick. She slid Underneath Him, then clapped her hands, and grabbed his ankle. The blue light and lightning appeared once again. His automail leg became a part of the floor.

She stood up, tossing her long braid over her shoulder, and took a step back. She looked at her Dad, then at Al, then at her mom, then at her dad again. Her father was looking at her with shock, his mouth half-open. Her mother's face went pale.

"Ann, how did you do that without a transmutation circle?" Asked Al

"Did I do that without a transmutation circle?" She glared at her father. "Like he would give a damn!"

She turned, and ran out of the house. Completely ignoring her uncles and parents call. The further away from her father the better.


	3. Let Me Go

Let me go.

Edric was so pissed! His sister is going to pay! It took him all day to dig himself out of the ground. Now his clothes from the waist down was full of dirt.

"Damnit sis!" he grumbled to himself.

He can't use Alchemy as good as his sister can, and she knew it of course. As he started to head home, the sun started to sit. The sky was filled with orange and yellow. It reminded him of autumn leaves. He was thinking of ways how to get even with his sister, when a blond ran into him.

"Hey! Sis you really should-". His voice broke off into silence when he saw his sister's face.

Annelia looked up at him, thick tears in her golden eyes. This unsettled him. Annelia never cried, not once. This was the first time, that he knows of. And it made him angry that something made his big sister cry.

"Brother" she looked away, to stare at her feet.

Was she seriously embarrassed? What made his sister cry? And why was he so pissed off about it?

"Sis, why are you crying?" He asked.

"I'm not! You are!" She snapped.

Annelia wiped away the tears, and began to play with her braid. Something was wrong. She only played with her hair when something is troubling her, or if she was extremely pissed off. He looked at the house in the distance, then at his sister. Something clicked. So that's what it was.

He grabbed her wrist, and started to pull her to the train station. She didn't protest, but instead aloud him to pull her along with him. Now that was highly unusual. Annelia was extremely independent, she hated the thought of a allying on anybody.

He remembered one time she got stuck in a tree, she fell, and broke her ankle. Edric offered to carry her back to the house, she had yelled at him that she didn't need any help. It was their dad who had came to the rescue. He had carried her all the way home. But Annelia complained the entire time.

When they arrive to the train station, he turned to her, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Talk!" He demanded. She looked him in the eyes. Golden eyes stared at light Blue for a moment.

"I. .told him, I told him that I wanted to be a state Alchemist, he said no"

"And?"

She looked away, and stared at the train tracks.

Edric knew in that moment that her mind is made up, and there's no changing it. Annelia knew what she wanted, no one, not even him could stop her.

Removing his hands off her shoulders, he took a step back. "Alright sis. I know what you are thinking." He said folding his arms across his chest. "Are you?"

"I don't know, maybe". She said, still looking at the train tracks.

"If you do you know Dad would just call Roy Mustang, and he would send you right back here"

"He won't if I do something to the phone lines"

"And dad will just hop on the next train"

"Not if there's no train tracks"

"He'll just use alchemy"

She looked at him. "Dad's good, but not even him could restore the whole train tracks now could he?"

"I don't know, maybe"

He was hoping there was a slight chance he could talk her out of this, but looking at her now he doesn't think so, he should have known. She was just too damn stubborn. But so was he.

"Sis, if you go, so do I"

"But-"

"But nothing! When do we leave?"

oOo

"But how?" Asked Ed as he clapped his hands and touched his leg. Immediately his automail foot was freed from the wooden floor.

"How did she do that?"

"She can do what you can brother" Said Al.

"What did that girl do to my automail?!" Growled Winry, as she looked over Edward's leg, making sure there was no damage.

It was just best to let her do it, otherwise she would throw a wrench at him. When she was satisfied, she got to her feet, and put her hands on her hips. She looked at him expectantly. And so did Al. What the hell do these people want from him? It's not like any of this was his fault, was it? Damn it!

"Okay, maybe I did get a little carried away" He admitted.

Winry raised her eyebrows. Al just looked at him.

Ed scratch the back of his neck. "So should I go out looking for her?"

"No". Al said. "Brother, I think you should leave her alone"

"Yes, the both of you need to cool off" Agreed Winry. "You two are too much alike, that goes the same for your tempers"

"I don't have a temper" Said Ed.

Winry scoffed. "Yes you do"

He sighed. "Never mind about that . but maybe Your right about leaving her alone at the moment"

Maybe he was too quick to judge. After all he became a State Alchemist for a reason, maybe she has a reason as well. But it was so dangerous. He never wanted this for neither one of his children, and his Ann, his older daughter, especially. But he doesn't think he could stop her. She's going to do what she wants regardless what he says.

She was too much like him, in more ways then one.

oOo

Annelia and Edric waited until everyone was in bed. They went to their room, and began to pack. Annelia's head was reeling. Was she seriously doing this? And was her brother seriously coming along with her? Would she regret this? Will her dad ever forgive her for this? Could she do this?

When she knew Edric was asleep, she snuck into her parents room. Where they were fast asleep. She went to the dresser.

She glanced quickly over at her still sleeping parents, then opened the top drawer. There it was, her father's Red Coat. So many times he showed it to her, and told her the stories behind it. She took it out of the drawer, and held it close. She looked at her dad, then her mom, then at her dad again, before leaving the room as silent as she came.

She went back to her room. But she didn't sleep. Maybe this was a stupid idea. No! She can't turn back, never turn back, she told herself. Don't turn your head and look behind you, Face Forward, head for tomorrow, not yesterday. Like her dad always told her.

She stood up, and Shrugged the red coat on. She was surprised how well it fit her, as if it was made for her. She looked in the mirror. Now she really did look like a female Edward Elric. She smiled at her reflection. She watch the sunrise. This is it.

She stirred her brother awake. When he was fully awake, Edric got dressed, grabbed his suitcase and followed her out the door. Annelia made sure that the phones wasn't going to work last night. Annelia's heart started to beat faster with each step she took. If this line is crossed there's no coming back. Can she do this? No! Of course she can.

"Are you absolutely sure about this? You sure there's no other way?" Edric asked when they arrived to the train station.

"Do you think that dad is going to let me go?"

"Good point"

"You can stay, you don't have to come with me"

Shortly after they arrived the train pulled up to the station.

"No I don't" Edric said, As they Rose to their feet. "I want to" He smirked. "Besides who's going to save people from you if I'm not there?"

"Funny"

Edric took her suitcase from her and headed in the train.

Annelia hesitated a moment before crossing the threshold. As the train began to move, she clapped her hands, and lightly touch the train tracks. As the train picked up speed the tracks melted behind.

"I'm sorry dad, let me go" She whispered as the train picked up speed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi hi hi there. So I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters sadly Lol. Well I kind of do Annelia and Edric, in away. My mom had told me that Ed is a little Oc, so if he is sorry. Just do this for fun. So sit back with some good music and a good cup of tea and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4. Here we come.

Edward woke up that morning with a bad feeling, and that feeling got worse when he saw his top drawer open, and his red coat missing.

Annelia always admired his coat, he even promised he would give it to her one day.

He went to Annelia's room, only to discover she wasn't there, and a note that was left on the dresser.

His heart sunk with each word he read.

 _i'm sorry, but I didn't see another way_

 _Let me go, let me try._

 _with love Ann_

 _P.s don't be too mad at Edric_

Swearing he ran out of the house, without any shoes on, and to the train station.

Ann wouldn't have ran away! And Edric wouldn't be that stupid, would he?

No! Not his son and daughter, their not that stupid.

Ed came to a screeching halt when he noticed the train tracks were gone.

"Damn!". Annelia had alchemized the tracks. Clever but not clever enough.

It won't stop him, just slow him down a bit. She had no idea what he can do.

He ran back to the house. He'll call Mustang, that's it. He'll tell him Annelia's his daughter and he'll send her home.

When he arrived he found no telephones anywhere in the house.

Again she had alchemized the telephones. What a clever, clever girl.

Annelia covered her tracks quite well, So she thought.

He would be impressed if he wasn't so pissed.

* * *

When Alphonse Elric awoke that morning, he found his brother downstairs pacing In the living room.

His hair wasn't in the usual ponytail, and he wasn't dressed, he was still in his pajamas.

"Brother?". He asked. "What's-"

"Annelia, she ran away, and Edric went with her". Ed said in a rush.

Dumbfounded, he just gaped at him. Al must have not of heard him right.

No, Annelia was rash at times, but this? And Edric? No.

Yes, she was a lot like Ed, in fact she was like a perfect replica of Edward.

But running away? And Edric going with her? Edric was always the rational one, but Annelia was the irrational one of the two.

They were opposites in every way that's possible.

"Brother, I don't thank-". Ed handed him a letter.

"This says it all Al"

He took the letter and read it out loud.

 _i'm sorry but I didn't see another way_

 _with love Ann_

 _p.s don't be too mad at Edric._

Al read the letter a couple more times, then just looked at his brother. He didn't know what to say.

Annelia ran away, and so did Edric.

It wasn't so shocking to find out that Annelia would, but Edric.

"What about-". He began when Edward cut him off.

"Can't, she melted the damn phones! And the train tracks. But that's not going to stop me"

"But, brother what are you-"

"Ann doesn't know what I can do When My Mind Is Made Up. Al, go upstairs and packe, we'll going to Central". A half an hour later, fully dressed, packed, and ready to go.

Alphonse and Edward are leaving their home once again.

When Ed told Winry that Annelia and Edric ran away, Al and Ed had to keep her from putting a hole in the wall with her wrench.

Winry made the both of them promise that they were all come home.

And she also swore she was going to kick her son and daughters ass.

Al knew most definitely she would.

he wondered if he would ever see his niece and nephew alive again.

With a kiss, and hug, the Elric brother's was on their way.

When they had made it to the train stop, Ed had transmuted new train tracks.

Then they waited for the next train to Central.

"It will be nice to see everyone again". Said Al, who was sitting on the bench.

Edward scoffed. "I can just hear Mustang now". Then he stood up, put his hands on his hips.

And started to do a oppression of Roy Mustang.

"Oh my, look, you have grown in inch. Before I couldn't see you over my desk, you no longer need a box to stand on"

Ed side miserably, then plopped back down on the bench next to Al. Al laughed and applauded.

"But you have to admit it brother, it will be nice to see everyone"

"Yeah" his brother agreed. "But if he makes one short joke"

"It's Roy brother, of course he's going to make a short joke"

"Because that's my hell". Ed side again. "This is going to be hell"

"It won't be that bad". Al promised.

When the train pulled up to the station, they boarded without hesitation.

This was all too familiar. But it was nice, in away.

Al has missed it, and he's pretty sure that Ed has been missing it just as much as he has.

"Ah, still uncomfortable as ever". Ed complained when they took their seats.

Al just rolled his eyes. When the train started to move, they watched once again their Homeland fade from View.

"This reminds me of old times". Said Al.

"Yeah it does".

Ed looked at him. "Central, here we come"

* * *

Annelia and Edric are in big trouble when Edward catches up to them Lol. Thank you

So so so for the 53 views you made me so so so happy. and special thanks to my 1 follower. Thank you and love you all ;-) :-)


	5. Chapter 5

hi hi hi there, :-) :-) grab a good cup of tea sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5 Am i Guilt-free?

"YOU DID WHAT?!". Yelled Edric.

"Shh!". Hissed Annelia. "Keep it down well ya!?".

She looked around the car. Oh people wore looking alright.

That was the last thing she would ever want. God, her brother could be such a loud mouth at times.

Maybe she'll stick a sock in his mouth.

"Tell me that you didn't!". He demanded dropping his voice to a whisper.

"Tell me sis! Tell me you didn't!"

Annelia looked over at her brother, who was sitting in the sit across from hers.

His blue eyes transfixed to her.

"Damn it! Sis, did you or didn't you?!". He asked his voice Rising again.

She really preferred if he wouldn't. She was starting to get a headache.

If she doesn't tell him, he'll just keep going like a dog with a new bone.

"Annelia! Did you-"

"Yes!". She snapped. "Okay!? I did! There, you happy now!?"

She folded her arms across her chest.

"Why?". He asked. She couldn't give him an answer, because she didn't know herself.

Maybe alchemizeing her father's leg to the floor was going too far.

"SIS! You! You alchemized OUR! farther's LEG! TO THE FLOOR!"

"He didn't feel it!". She stated. "I

Do it to you all the time"

"NOT! the point! that's ME!"

"He'll be okay, he'll get himself out of it". She said, waving her hand dismissively in the air.

"Still not the point! His our father! Sis how could you do that to him? You know how sensitive he is about his leg, how could you?"

"Okay! I'm sorry! There you happy! I just got so mad! I wasn't thinking straight!"

"Obviously". Said Edric. "And I'm not the person that you should be apologizing to"

She looked at him. Did Edric have a point? Was it wrong? Should she have found another way to prove her point? Is she guilt-free? Am I guilt-free? She thought. No. actually, I'm not, I feel as guilty as hell.

Shes not guilt-free. She looked out the window, watching the scenery go by.

They should be in central soon.

She felt her eyes getting heavy.

She closed her eyes. She just realized she was exhausted.

But she supposes staying up all night would do that to a person.

She scooted further down in the seat, and wrapped the coat around her.

It was oddly comforting. She was almost asleep when her brother caught her attention.

Opening her eyes, she noticed he was pointing at something underneath the passenger window.

"Hey sis. Come look at this". She sat up, and leaned in closer to where he was pointing.

Annelia's breath got caught in her throat. "No way". She said.

There was an engraving underneath the passenger window. She smiled when she read the Engraving out loud.

' _Edward and Alphonse Elric were here_

"Do you thank?". Asked Edric.

"Yes, we are sitting in the same seats as they did so many years ago"

They looked at one another for a moment.

Then Annelia reached in her pocket and brought out her pocket knife.

She grinned at her brother before carving her own Engraving, underneath the original. When she was satisfied, she read it out loud.

 _Edric and Annelia were here_

"How many places do you think they went in search of the Stone?". Asked Edric, fingering the other Engraving.

"Don't know". sighed Annelia.

"But it was probably a lot"

They continued the rest of the time in silence.

Her father and Uncle must have been through hell, but they survived that hell, and were better men for it, it made them who they are.

She had always admired her father, her dad has been and always will be her hero. How Edward, her father, had almost given up everything for his brother, and how he manage to pick himself up and keep going, it was inspiring.

Annelia has, and always will a Meyer that.

Although, she'll never ever tell him to his face of course. Actions were always better than words.

But her actions back there didn't say she admired her father though.

When they get to central she'll call and apologize. Shes pretty sure that he had fixed the phones by now, and quite possibly the train tracks.

Yes, Her Mind Is Made Up, she'll call and apologize.

If he wasn't on his way to central that is.

Annelia set up in her seat as straight as a board. What if he was?.

Edward Elric, the fullmetal alchemist, could do things that not everyone could do.

Oh hell! Shit

She jumped to her feet. Oh if he is on his way, shit shit.

"Sis, what is it?". Asked Edric, startled by his sisters Behavior.

"Oh hell!". She started playing with her braid. "Oh his going to kill me"

"Oh, yes, of course dads going to kill us". Edric smirked. "But he's going to kill you worse"

"Oh thank you, thanks for that my loving Brother!"

Her brother Shrugged. "I'm here to help"

"Well, when he kills me I'm going to come back and haunt you"

"Okay, I'll leave the light on for you"

Her eyes narrowed. "I hate you at times"

"I know"

"I'm going to alchemiz you to a tree bear ass naked"

"Won't be the first time"

Just then the train came to a screeching halt, Knocking her off her feet into the floor.

"THE HELL!?". she shouted, jumping to her feet.

Annelia looked out the window.

What was going on? She looked around. their not in Central yet.

"Sis". Whispered Edric. But she completely ignored him.

The rest of the passengers looked just as confused as she was.

"Sis!". Edric whispered again a little more urgently this time.

Still ignoring him, she walked to one of the other passengers nearer to them.

A old woman, with round glasses, hair tied up in a bun.

She looked suspicious to her, almost like she wasn't a woman at all, but she just Shrugged it off and figured it was paranoia.

"Are you okay miss?". She asked the old woman. She looked at her, and smiled warmly.

"Oh, yes, I'm just fine. How about you?".

"I'm okay"

"Hey say, are you the fullmetal alchemist?"

"Oh no, I'm-". A man stood up with a gun interrupted her.

"If you are we can take you hostage"

"What now?!". She took a step back.

Oh hell. What does she do?

The rest of the passengers screamed and grabbed their children to protect them.

The man with the gun pointed it at her face.

"Annelia!". Edric yelled. Finally getting her attention she turned to him.

"Ed! Little busy with a maniac raving a gun in my face, tell me what the hell you-". Her voice trailed off into silence when she seen the men lined up outside the train.

"OKAY! Listen up everybody!". Yelled the Lunatic with the gun.

"I'm taking over the train! You now can consider you all my hostages!"

Shit shit SHIT! SHIT!. Now what?.

* * *

To all thanks to the 76 views love you all :-) you made me so so so so happy you all make my day. Thank you so.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi hi hi hi there. Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist nor the characters. Just do this for fun. Make yourself a good cup of tea sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6. Not my day.

The Lieutenant General, Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, was bored.

He absolutely had nothing to do, had done all of his paperwork in an hour, dusted his bookshelf at least 17 times, and got up and paste his office, and now he was staring at an empty wall.

He was starting to wish that Edward Elric was still here, at least with him around things were interesting. Now the only entertainment he gets to watch is his wife scold their son when they come home.

Is it too much to hope for for something interesting to happen? Could be anything, anything at all, come on, he's begging here.

Just then Hawkeye, his wife, came in, Froze there in the doorway a moment, then looked at him with the most utter suspicion, As if he grew a second head or something.

"Can I do something for you?". He asked.

"What did you do with Roy?". She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You did all of you're paperwork, are you the real Roy?". He snorted.

She smiled, then took the paperwork, and left the office.

Leaving her poor husband to die from boredom. Could one die from boredom? he wondered.

The phone started ringing. He Glared at it.

Maybe he'll burn the phone, No, if he did his wife would probably shoot him, no, she would most definitely shoot him, or worse.

Shivering at the thought he decided to answer it. "Royyy"

Sighing he leaned back in his chair.

He should have known, well at least he was interesting, or irritating, it was hard to tell at this point.

"What is it now Hughes?". He asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"I have something very important to tell you". Mae's Hughes said seriously.

Roy leaned up in his chair. Did something happen? Is he seriously hoping for it? The answer was yes.

"I'm listening"

"My darling angel is going on her first date"

"What?". Roy mentally kicked himself, of course it was about Elicia, what else would it be?

"Yes I know that my darling is so pretty, I'm just not ready for her to date, no man is going to be perfect for my Elicia"

"Hughes do you think it's possible to set someone on fire over the phone?". Roy asked.

"I'm not really sure"

"Do you want to test that theory?"

"Come now Roy, there is another reason why I called. Something has happened on the train"

Roy listen to every word. When Hughes was finished, he hung up the phone, and called Hawkeye and the rest of his team.

This is what he's talking about.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!".Edward shouted to the sky.

Of all the bad luck in the world, why, why does it always fall on their shoulders?

Who would have thought that the trains engine would explode.

And Ed could fix it of course, If Only They would let him near the damn thing.

It's clear that the universe hates the Elric Brothers.

"It's not that bad Brother". Said Al."At least it's a beautiful day"

Shortly after his loving brother said that it started to rain.

He glared at Alphonse, as if it was his fault that it started to rain.

Now he was soaked and cold to the Bone.

Oh it's clear that the universe hates them. When the engineer told all of them that he couldn't fix the engine, Ed and Al immediately headed for another train station.

Where they missed the Train by five minutes. He's seriously needed to punch something. This is not my day, he thought.

It's looking like they're going to have to spend the night.

Damn it! Annelia could already be in central by now.

They manage to find a hotel, were Ed tried calling Mustang but there was no answer. "Of course! Why not!?". He grumbled to himself.

"Definitely not my day". In the hotel room they changed into dry clothing.

Ed didn't know what to do.

"Hey, brother". Said Al, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "How did Anni use alchemy without a transmutation circle?"

"I'm not really sure, it's quite possible she learned it on her own, not the way I did. I went through the gate several times, remember? So it's quite possibly that she got it from me"

Al was silent a moment. "Maybe, or did she?"

"No Al". He looked at his little brother. It was still so good to see him in the Flash. His gray eyes, his blond hair. It's nice to know that his efforts was not in vain.

"Ann maybe a lot like me, but unlike us she has both of her parents still hear, I would like to think she wasn't as careless as I was"

"Brother, you weren't the only one". Said Al. "It was both our sin"

"I know". Edward has always, and probably always feel guilty for what he had done to his brother.

Come to think of it, he doesn't think he has ever forgiven himself, and probably never will.

"Brother, we should get some sleep". Said Al.

"Yeah". Ann, don't do something stupid, he thought. Don't be like me, don't make the same mistake as I did.

* * *

Annelia was frozen. What the hell does she do? Should she charge the madman with the gun? Should she try to distract him so the rest of the passengers could get to safety? What would her dad do? What would the Fullmetal Alchemist do in this situation?.

Then she got it. She knew what to do. "Okay". She said, raising her hands and surrender. "But how about you let all these lovely people go and take me and my brother hostage instead?"

She heard her brother make a pathetic noise beside her. Was he a boy or a mouse?

"No". Said the lunatic with the gun.

"I don't think so"

"I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, so you can hold me as hostage, but let all these people go"

There was a few moments of mumbling around her as the passengers talked amongst themselves

"Your not, you can't be. Where is the suit of armor that is always with you?"

Thank! She told herself. Think! think! think! damn it!. She's got it. "Oh that loud clanking thing? I told my little brother to ditch it, it was a little hobby of his, it was starting to get on my nerves"

"So I did". Said Edric. "It was Heavy anyway"

Annelia so glad that her brother was finally playing along.

She took a step closer to the lunatic "So you have me, you don't really need these other people". She took another step. "So what do you say?"

The maniac with the gun turned to look at someone behind him, someone in the next car. Then Annelia clapped her hands, then grabbed the gun.

A blue light, appeared around the gun in her hand, then the gun melted.

"WHY YOU-". The psycho didn't have the chance to finish some sort of nonsense he was about to say, because Annelia elbowed him right in the gut, slammed her hand on the back of his neck knocking him out cold.

One down. She looked at her brother, who look like he was about to pass out at any moment. Her Brother is such a wimp.

"Is it true are you really the Fullmetal Alchemist?". Asked a little girl.

"Uh. . Yep that's me. Let it be our little secret okay?". The girl nodded.

"Don't worry everyone, I won't let anyone get hurt"

She turned to her brother. "Ed-Al stay here and protect the rest of the passengers"

"But si-brother, what are you going to do". Asked Edric.

"Don't you worry Al, I'll be back in a little while."

Then she turned on her heel and headed out the door, to the next car.

That lunatic was looking behind him for a reason, which tells her one thing, he wasn't the only one that's inside the train, and whoever he was looking at in the next car was obviously the one calling the shots.

Annelia can't let these people get hurt, and that's exactly what her father would do, and what she is going to do.

When she made it to the next car, it was deserted. She was no fool.

"Come on, are you so afraid of me that you're hiding like little mice? How pathetic"

one by one they appeared. One, two, about three man stood before her.

"Where's the rest of you?". She asked.

The men was silent for a moment. Then the man with all the scars spoke. "There are just the six of us". that must be the leader. She thought to herself.

it's obvious the way the other men is looking at him.

"Okay, good to know". She clapped her hands together, and slam them on the floor.

The floor beneath the men started to shift, then slowly cages appeared over them. "Then for the one who is about to Ambush me from behind". She Dodge the attack.

She turned, and ducked the blow from his arm.

the man had an automail arm, interesting.

When somebody grows up in a house with a mother that makes automail, and with a father who's arm and leg are automail, one picks up how it sounds like when they move it.

She swept his legs from beneath him, clapped her hands again, grabbed his arm and pinned it to the floor.

Blue light crackled and sizzled, the man's arm was, to her satisfaction part of the floor.

She stood up, dusted her hands off, then turn to the speechless men. "Now where's the rest of you?"

"Their all taken care of". She turned. A man dressed in a military uniform, was standing in front of her, with Edric beside him, looking as pale as milk.

She looked at him. she knew instantly who this man was, she remembered him vividly, and from all the stories her father told her about him, but she still found herself asking him anyway. "And you are?"

"Roy Mustang, and I could ask you the same"

* * *

I know I know, but I just absolutely love Maize Hughes, so I brought him back. Thank you all for the views, love you all.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi hi hi hi there. Do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters within the story, just do this for fun. This chapter has Roy Mustang, and Annelia. But Make yourself a good cup of tea and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7. This is were I need to be.

When Roy Mustang arrived to the train, he discovered that some of his work had already been done for him. When a boy that looked suspiciously like Winry Rockbell, had already taken care of the men that was lined out side the train, and had already got all the passengers out safely.

And when a little girl had told him excitedly that the Fullmetal Alchemist had saved them.

Roy had to have her repeat herself, but he didn't misunderstand.

Then when the boy, Edric Elric told him what happened, Roy went in, absolutely ignoring his wife's protest.

If Edward's daughter needed backup, then that is what she shall get from him. Besides he doesn't want to be killed, and Edward would do just that.

But Ed's daughter didn't need any help however. She had already taken care of the robbers single-handedly on her own. Roy was quite impressed.

"Now, where's the rest of you?". She had asked, when Roy walked in the train car. "Their all taken care of"

She turned to him, gold eyes blazing like flames. It was uncanny, it's like he's standing in front of a younger Edward Elric

The Fullmetal's daughter was a perfect double of Edward, she looked just like as a female Edward would look, especially wearing the red coat that Edward always wore, hell, she even wore her hair in a braid.

And the way she looked at him, as if he was some sort of something that was on the bottom of her shoe. Definitely Edwards daughter.

"And you are?". She asked.

"Roy Mustang, and I could ask you the same"

The girl's eyes never left his, her eyes was intense, it was almost as if she was trying to stare a hole right through him, He doesn't remember Edwards stare being this intense.

She seemed to be concentrating on something. She cocked her head to one side. "I remember you". She said after a moment. "I met you once, when Edric was born. You came out to ask Dad something". She's smirked. "Are you just as a big ass as dad says you are?"

"SIS!". Edric shrieked beside Roy. "His a General, the flame Alchemist at that, don't think you want to make him angry!"

"No, you're right Brother. I don't want to die before I become a state Alchemist now do I?"

Roy blinked. "What?". Edward is going to let his daughter become a state Alchemist? Somehow he sees that an impossibility.

The air of confidence that this girl had was overwhelming, and how she just assumes that she has what it takes to be a state Alchemist.

She was just a little girl, she looked like she would be no older then 13 or 14. Edward was 12. He reminded himself.

Roy didn't quite know what to think of this young girl. And he highly doubted that Edward would let his daughter become a State Alchemist.

"Do you have what it takes girl?". Asked Roy, and immediately wished he hadn't.

The look in her eyes unsettled him, it reminded him too much of Edward.

The girl smiled, her eyes as bright as the sun, Roy had a really bad feeling.

"I'm Annelia Elric, I'm the daughter of the Fullmetal Alchemist, I have what it takes". She pointed at him. "Just you wait and see, I'll become a state Alchemist!"

He was suddenly reminded of long ago, of a certain a noxious blond saying the exact same thing to him.

He couldn't help but smile. "Then why don't you show me what you got?"

"I will"

"SIS!". Edric whined. "Your always so rash"

"Annelia was it?, well I look forward to it". Roy said, before turning on his heel and walking out of the train.

Fullmetal Alchemist's daughter, seeing what she can do, it's more exciting than he can ever imagine, things just got interesting.

Roy spotted Riza talking to some passengers. When she noticed him she looked at him.

"Is everything all right sir?". She asked, when he walked nearer.

"Oh I think things is about to get extremely interesting"

"How so?"

"Well, because of Annelia Elric, of course". He smiled. "Edward's daughter"

"Oh?". His wife's eyes twinkled. Maybe now things won't be so dull.

His looking forward to this.

* * *

Finally at long last they're finally here.

After all that with the Train Robbers, Annelia and her brother was sent on their way.

But what Annelia didn't expect however, was Roy Mustang offering to pay their way to Central.

Annelia declined at first, then she found it would be interesting to ride in the same train with the famous Flame Alchemist, So she agreed to allow him to pay their way.

After a day or so in complete awkward silence, they were finally in central, and finally where she truly belonged

"This is where I belong". She whispered to herself. "where I need to be, This is were I need to be."

"What?". Asked her brother. "Did you say something?"

"No, nothing, nothing at all"

It was just as she imagined as her father and Uncle told them the stories. Finally, she felt at home.

Roy Mustang was generous enough to offer them a ride, but Annelia would prefer to walk. But before she could decline his offer, Edric accepted the ride.

Annelia spent the entire ride staring out at the passenger window. It was as if her Dream came true.

Roy and Edric was discussing something that didn't interest her in the slightest.

She was too interested in the scenery, and trying to think back to the stories her dad always told her.

Then she thought of her father. Was he here? Was he going to take her back home? was he going to be mad and disappointed in her? would he be proud if she became a state Alchemist? Or would he be disappointed and ashamed?

'no daughter of mine is going to be a state Alchemist!'

What he said hurt worse than she first thought, he made it sound like he was ready to disown her, and it confused her.

Maybe this was a stupid idea, maybe she shouldn't have ran away, maybe she should have talked to her father further about it, maybe she should turn back.

Annelia can't believe that she was having second thoughts.

* * *

Author's note. I wanted Annelia and Edric to meet everyone in this chapter, but it seemed that the characters had another thing in mind. So maybe Annelia will meet Mae's Hughes and everyone in the next chapter, just going to have to wait and see what the characters want to do Lol. ;-) :-) :-D

All The thanks Go to the viewers and my follower. Love you all.


	8. Chapter 8

hi hi hi there. I want to thank the review, i like her too. So I Do not own Fullmetal Alchemist nor any of the characters, just do this for fun and for the hell of it. Make yourself a good cup of tea and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8. Did I do right?

Edward Elric could seriously scream to the sky. It's official, the universe is definitely out to get them.

At least it finally stopped raining though.

Ed and Al woke up early that morning to catch the earliest train that they could, only to discover they had missed it, again, Because, why the hell not?

And the next train, surprisingly, had blown it's engine as soon as it arrived.

Al had to hold him back when Ed threatened to punch the engineer, who refused to let Ed alchemize it.

So they had decided to walk to the next town.

It had been a day sense Annelia and Edric had ran away from home. And Ed and Al had left later that day.

Maybe Ed should call Winry and let her know what's going on. But a part of him was afraid to, but she had a right to know. Maybe he'll call her when they arrived to the next town.

Or, should he try Mustang? That would probably be the best idea, though, he wasn't really looking forward to hearing that smug voice after all these years.

"Brother". Said Al. "Um..maybe. ."

"Yeah?"

"Will. . I was thinking...um... maybe we should, you know. ."

"Spit it out!". Ed snapped. He was starting to get a headache on top of a headache. Annelia could already be in central by now. His stomach knotted at the thought.

"Could we go see how Rose is doing?". Asked Al, tentatively.

Ed froze. He stopped so abruptly, Al almost ran into him. He hasn't thought about visiting Rose sense all that happened.

He thought maybe it was possible she didn't want to see him, but he did think about calling her, and thanking her for all that she had done for Al.

His brother had always liked her, and he expected at one time he had a crush on her.

Ed side. "Maybe when I kick my Sons and daughters ass's"

Alphonse piped up beside him. His gray eyes lit up, he smiled warmly, that smile at times that was brighter than the sun. "Really?". He asked.

"Why not?". Ed replied, shrugging. They assumed walking again.

Night had fallen when they had finally reached the next town.

Edward was exhausted and starving, he was so hungry he could probably eat a whole house.

But their bad luck continued when they couldn't find a hotel room. The universe definitely hates them with a passion. And Ed figured that he was going to die from starvation at any moment.

"Whyyy?". He asked the night sky. Al continued the search for the hotel room, but, Ed was pretty sure that his efforts is probably in vain.

Ed decided to try to call Mustang. If he could, of course. But the bad luck had turned to the worst when Ed discovered they had no money.

"What the hell?!". He shouted. "YOU! Have got to be kidding MEEE!"

Ed leaned against the phone booth. Yeah why the hell not?!. He thought sarcastically. It's not like I have anywhere important to go, nothing important to do, to have bad luck after another after another, it's not like I have a rebellious daughter that's going to do whatever the hell she wants, regardless what I say, that's going to put herself in danger for, whatever the reason, and it's not like I'm even going to try to stop her to become a state Alchemist anyway.

Wait, he's not? Then why was he going to Central in the first place? If he's not going to stop Ann, why the hell is he going? And why did he get so mad?Or was it just an excuse? A Excuse to go and do something?. Edward never told Winry, but ever since he had returned to them he felt so Restless, like he had to go, to do something.

He sighed. He tried to settle down, tried to pretend, the truth was, he wasn't happy.

He loved Winry, and his son and daughter, but he never found himself at ease, he was always so Restless.

And he known for quite some time that Al felt the same. In some ways Edward completely understood where Ann was coming from. So why was he going to Central? If It's not to stop his daughter, then what is it? What is the reason? Did I do right? He thought.

When Mustang gave me that choice that night, that night when my son was born. Did I make the right call? Do I miss it? The answer to that question was simple.

"Brother". Al's Voice broke him out of his thoughts. He blinked. Al was standing in front of him. "Yeah Al?"

Al smiled. "You won't believe where we are"

"Huh?". Ed looked around, and suddenly realized where they were.

"No way"

"Yep"

Their in that mining town, Youswell coal mine, It was his first assignment.

"But how did we end up here?" He asked.

"We must have taken a wrong turn somewhere". Said Al. "But it looks different"

"Yes, it does".

Edward was always proud of what he had done here.

The town looked cleaner somehow, even some of the buildings look new.

"Come, I found us a room at the inn. The owner didn't recognize me though, without the armor"

"I bet he didn't". He allowed Al to pull him to the inn.

When they arrived, the big Burly man behind the counter instantly recognized Edward.

"Edward Elric". Halling explained. "It's been a while huh?"

"Yeah it has". Ed scratch the back of his head. "All looks well here"

"More or less. Come on in, you can have a room on the house"

"Thank you". Said Al, with a slight bow.

Edward was always curious how the town was doing, maybe the next morning he'll have a look around. Wouldn't hurt what it?

Ed ate like there was no tomorrow, he just didn't realize how hungry he truly was.

Halling asked them questions, they answered happily. it was actually a enjoyable evening.

"And how's everything going here since we left?". Asked Al, staring at Ed when he had finished his 10th plate of food.

"All was fine until. .". Halling paused. Ed looked at him. Edward had a bad feeling. "What is it?". Asked Ed.

"The mine's keep collapsing, people are being hurt. We thought it was accidents at first, soon discovered they weren't accidents at all". The big Burly man side. "I think somebody is trying to chase us away from our homes"

"But why would they do that?". Asked Al.

Halling looked at them a moment, before he spoke again. "We have found something in the bottom of the mine, gold, a lot of it. Ever since then these accidents has started happening. some of the town's people are saying it's a ghost, but I don't think it is"

"So you need help". Said Al.

"I don't know what to do"

Edward made a snap decision. He supposes a few more days wouldn't make much of a difference.

"We'll help you,". He said. "just leave it to us"

* * *

Annelia swallowed, and looked around. It was everything she's ever dreamed of, but now she was feeling a little nervous. Her and Edric stood in Roy Mustangs office, with all eyes on them. And it's slightly pissed her off.

"So, Annelia Elric, and Edric Elric, you want to be State Alchemist's". It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes". Replied Annelia without hesitation.

"I've never really thought about it". Said Edric honestly. Ann rolled her eyes. That's her brother.

"How old are you?". Asked Roy.

"15". Said Edric.

"14 why?". Asked Ann, never breaking eye contact. "Our dad was 12"

Roy chuckled. "I am fully aware of that. Are you positively and absolutely sure this is what you want? think about this long and hard"

"I have". Said Ann immediately. "I want to do good in this world, like my father before me"

"Good answer". Said Roy. "And you?". He asked Edric.

She looked at her older brother. She could tell that he was thinking, she thought she smelled smoke.

"I suppose it would be fun to try". He said after a moment. "And besides I have to protect my little sister at any cost. She may be a short-tempered, and short and quick to anger, but she's my sister, she goes I go"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU MAMA'S BOY?!". Ann yelled at her older brother. "TO HELL WITH YOU!"

"You are"

"Am not!"

"Are to"

"Mama's boy!".

Everyone laughed. "She's a lot like Ed". Said the man, who's name is Breda. "Am I?". She asked him. "But I am me too"

"Yes, of course. But you are like him"

"Breda". Said the woman who was standing next to Roy. Hawkeye she thinks. "She's not Ed, she is who she is". Said Hawkeye in a cool voice. "She is Ed's daughter, so if she gets hurt Guess who's coming after us?"

Ann could have swore she saw her eyes twinkle with delight when Breda, and the rest of them shifted uncomfortably in their chair's.

It was quite amusing, and she suddenly wanted to know more about her father.

Just then the door opened. " ROYYY" the tall man in the doorway shouted. "This can't be happening". He froze when he noticed Edric and Annelia.

His face lit up as bright as the sun, and just a few steps he stood in front of them.

"You must be Edward's Elric's children. It is so nice to meet the both of you. I'm Mae's Hughes"

Ann knew this man, well, she felt like she knew this man from all the stories her father and uncle had told them about him.

"Hi. I'm Edric"

"I'm Annelia, but you can call me Ann, or Annie"

"Or-"

"Do you want me to tie you to a tree?". She asked her brother.

Edric held his hands in surrender.

Mae's Hughes laughed. "So much like him, but so different. I have something very important to show you"

Before the Elric children could blink, maze was holding a picture of a little girl in their faces.

"Isn't she adorable and beautiful little girl, she's my little darling princess. She's my precious daughter Elicia". He shrieked.

Annelia and Edric tried to escape but they were trapped, defeated, they sat on the couch and allowed Maze to shove pictures in their faces.

Just like the stories. Annelia thought bitterly as he forced, yet again another picture of Elicia in front of her.

And she had to sit and listen to every single story, she was ready to pull her hair out by the end of the day.

But when they thought they were finally free, Mae's Hughes offered them to stay the night.

She tried to refuse as politely as she possibly could, but he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"No, no, I insist". And with that, he practically pulled them out of the office.

"So I'm so happy that you're going to be staying with me, my darling angel would love it"

Annelia looked to Roy pleading for his help, but he just smirked and waved. That Jack ass.

* * *

The Lieutenant General watched from the comfort of his chair as Maes Hughes shoved pictures in the Elric children's faces. Better them than me, he thought. And the looks on their faces was priceless, and even more so when he pulled them out of the office.

"I have a feeling they're not going to survive the night boss". Said Havoc.

"You thank?". Said Breda. "I bet that she's going to tear up all the pictures"

"Ohh, that sounds like fun I'll take that on"

Roy side. swear some people Never Grow Up.

"Do you thak Ed knows about this?". Asked his wife. "I find an extremely hard to believe that he would let his children come alone"

Roy looked at. She may have a point, it was hard to believe that he would let them come alone.

"Okay then". He decided to call. Hawkeye left. Breda and Havoc was arguing whether or not Annelia was going to tear up the pictures.

"Ed! Is that you?!". Winry's voice came across the line. He blinked. She sounded panicked.

"Um. .no, sorry, it's Roy Mustang"

There was a pause. "Oh, is Ed and Al there?". She asked.

"No, but Annelia and Edric are"

"ARE THEY OKAY?"

"Yes, they're just fine. I decided to call to see what was going on"

"They ran away from home"

"THEY WHAT?!".

* * *

Author's note: Uh-oh Ann and Edric are going to be so much in trouble. Just like always all the thanks goes to my wonderful and awesome follower and the views. The next chapter is were Ann meets Roy and Hawkeyes son. And just so there's no confusion I kind of combined the original Fullmetal Alchemist and Brotherhood together. So there's going to be some things from the original and Brotherhood. And I'm thanking about Edric being Gay, but I haven't really fully made up my mind about that, Let me know, I would love to hear from you.

Again all the love and thanks goes to you.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi hi hi hi there. I want to thank the reviews. I feel you have a good point. I think so to, Edric is fine the way he is, but he may have a love in the future, a girl, just not sure who yet, give me some ideas I would love to hear from you. and thank you so so so much you made my day. And really should have put Romance/ Adventure/comedy. So consider that's what this is. but I have no idea how to change it. Soooo like always, I Do not own Fullmetal Alchemist nor any of the characters, just do this for fun. Make yourself a good cup of tea and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9. I don't regret it.

Winry was working on an automail arm and leg, at her desk in her room.

They were for Edward, she's pretty confident he's going to come home with his arm and leg like always, broken, plus working on the arm and leg was a good distraction.

She was worried sick about her son and daughter, and she was absolutely Furious to the point that she passed anger, she's actually surprised at the house didn't go up and flames by now.

She expected her daughter to run away, it was only a matter of time, but her son?! What was he thinking?!.

She was thinking of ways of making their lives a living hell when they come home when the phone started to ring.

She was the only one that was in the house, her grandmother had passed away before Edric and Annelia were born, Ed and Al was just as heartbroken as she was, she missed her every day.

And her dog, Dan, had passed a year ago. So she was all alone.

When the phone started to ring she went immediately to answer, running down the stairs two at a time "Ed! Is that you?!"

There was a pause then a familiar voice came over the phone.

"Um. .no, sorry, it's Roy Mustang"

Winry was slightly disappointed, then mad, then worried.

But perhaps she's jumping to conclusions.

"Oh, is Ed and Al there?". She asked, Really hoping she was able to talk to her husband, then giving her son and daughter hell, even if it was over a phone.

"No, but Annelia and Edric are"

"ARE THEY OKAY?". She didn't mean to shout.

"Yes, they're just fine. I decided to call to see what was going on"

Roy didn't know? Does that mean that Ed and Al never made it to Central?

Now she was getting extremely concerned. What kind of trouble are you in now? She thought.

"They ran away from home"

"THEY WHAT?!". Roy sounded genuinely surprised, and a little angry.

"Why those"

"Were are they? Can i talk to them?"

"They just left with Hughes, but I may be able to catch up with them"

At least her children was with someone she trusted, and she knew that Maes Hughes would protect them with his life, and so would Roy.

Winry had forgiven Roy for killing her parents, it was in the past, besides he felt guilty as it was.

"Yes please do that will you?" She allowed a little bit of anger to slip in her voice.

"Right". After a few moments she heard some struggling, then her daughter's voice came across the phone, there was some 'ow no! Damn it that hurts! Ow! Let go! You! Jack ass!.'

She could hear her son's voice in the background. 'Sis! just do it! Hey! Don't throw your shoe at me! Just talk to mom! Ow! No throwing books either!'

Then Roy saying. 'You ran away?! Snot-nosed little brat's! You're mother wishes to speak to you! I advise you do!'

Then she heard some sort of noise, she's guessing Roy through her in a chair.

There was a long awkward silence, then she heard her daughter's voice "Uh..um..hi mom". Said Annie hesitantly.

Then Winry released her anger.

* * *

Yes, he was pleased with himself.

Freyer had finally made his decision and quite pleased with it.

Freyer Mustang can't wait to tell his father and mother that he decided to become a state Alchemist.

He was thinking about the way to tell them when he ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm so-". He was caught off by the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his entire life, and his breath got caught in his throat when he saw the owner to those eyes.

She must be the cutest girl he's ever seen.

her hair reminded him of the Golden Sun, but even more beautiful, and her eyes seems to glow with an energy of their very own.

For a moment he completely forgotten how to speak, and his name.

"You should watch where you're going you know!". She said in a slightly irritated tone.

But it was music to his ears, soft and sweet, almost like honey.

Suddenly he found his voice. "Oh, right sorry. My Freyer,". She copped an eyebrow.

He Cleared his throat and tried again "that's my name, my name is Freyer, I'm Freyer. what's you're name?"

The girl looked at him. He swears his soul is on fire.

"Annelia, but you can call me anything you want. That's my brother, Edric"

Freyer blanked, suddenly realizing that they weren't alone.

A boy slightly taller than he was, was standing next to Maes Hughes, who had a tight grip on both of their arms.

And Maes had one of his goofy grins on his face, one that he knows all too well.

"Oh, Edric. It's really nice to meet the both of you". He looked back to Annelia.

Annelia, what a beautiful name.

* * *

Annelia was slightly surprised by the boy that had ran into her.

And she was quite irritated at first, until she was captivated by his eyes.

He was cute, black hair, and deep blue eyes, almost like the night sky.

"Well Freyer, I don't know about you but I'm starving"

The boy, Freyer, smiled. "We can't have that now can we?"

She returned his smile, she liked his smile.

"Sis gets pretty cranky when she gets hungry". Edric smirked. "And that's probably the reason why she's so short, she gets to angry all the time"

Ann would have kicked her brother, if Maes didn't have such a tight grip on her arm.

So she settled on a comment instead, but she forgot what she was going to say when she heard Roy yelling from the office.

"THEY WHAT?!".

Ann stiffened. She had a really bad feeling. She looked over to her brother, who had gone pale.

Then Roy appeared out of nowhere.

"You're mother wishes to speak to the both of you". Said Roy, his eyes like daggers.

But it wasn't this man she was afraid of.

Annelia's blood ran cold. she didn't put too much thought and how she was going to die, but she always knew it was going to be by her mother's hand.

"Oh, well kids your mom wishes to speak to you". Said Maes, releasing them into the horror that he doesn't realize he's letting them go in.

"I'll be back later to pick the both of you up". Just like that he was gone, Leaving them to their Doom.

Annelia made a motion she was going to leave, before she had a chance to escape for her life, Roy had grabbed her ear lobe and twisted, and started to pull her back into the office.

She knew it, this is how she was going to die.

There was so much she wanted to do with her life.

She tried struggling and tried to get away, but it was no use.

"ow no! Damn it that hurts! Ow! Let go! You! Jack ass!". She growled.

"Sis! just do it!". Shouted her older brother rushing in behind them.

She managed to pull off her shoe and throw it at him, it hit him on the shoulder.

"Hey! Don't throw your shoe at me!"

She managed to pull off her other shoe and throw it at him, but he dodged it.

"Just talk to mom!"

Then for good measure there was a book sitting on the desk, she grabbed it and threw it at him as well, it hit him right in the middle of the forehead.

"Ow! No throwing books either!"

"You ran away?!". Growled Roy ."snot-nosed little brat's! You're mother wishes to speak to you! I advise you do!"

Before she knew it, he threw her in the chair, and held the phone to her ear.

She glared at Roy, then her brother, then Roy again.

Oh what the hell? Might as well accept death with dignity.

"Uh...um..hi mom"

"HI MOM IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!? ANNELIA! NINA! TRICIA! ELRIC!". Yelled her mother.

She hardly used her full name, she must be really in trouble.

This maybe not the way she dies, but where her existence will be erased from life entirely.

"YOUR FATHER IS ON THE WAY! THEN HIS GOING! TO PULL YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE! THEN YOUR ASS IS MINE! YOU GOT THAT?!"

Ann just nodded, Foley aware she couldn't see her.

"NOW LET ME TALK! TO YOUR BROTHER! NOW!"

She looked at Edric, who look like he was going to bolt at any moment.

When she tried handing him the phone he just shook his head in utter Terror.

Oh no, she's not going to be the only one that's going to die here, if she's going she's taking her brother along with her.

Roy walked over grabbed him by his arm, and pulled him to the desk.

Edric was paler than usual, maybe perhaps he knew they were going to be executed.

Smirking, Annelia held the phone to his ear.

She could hear her mother screams as if she was in the room with them.

* * *

Freyer watched in horror as his father pulled Annelia to the desk.

"Uh..um..hi mom". Said Annelia in a slightly terrified voice.

He could hear the screams coming from the other side of the phone.

And from the others expressions in the office they could to.

Then the look of Horror on Edric's face when she tried to hand the phone over to him.

Edric stood a step, but his father grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the desk.

Annelia gave him a devilish grin before holding the phone to his ear.

Freyer didn't know why, he likes that devilish grin.

After a moment Roy took the phone from Annelia, hung it up and then stared at the both of them for a while.

"Annelia, Edric Elric, did you two really run away from home?". Asked his mother, folding her arms across her chest.

He knew that stance all too well. though he felt bad for Annelia and her brother, he can't deny it was nice to see someone else on the other end of the lecture.

"Yes". Said Annelia so quietly it was almost as a whisper. "We did, but it was my idea, Ed had nothing to do with it. It was my idea first, he was just following my lead"

"Why?". Asked his father, his Demeter relaxing a little bit.

Annelia looked Roy Mustang the flame Alchemist, in the eyes, he could have swore his heart skipped a beat.

He can't explain the look he saw behind those eyes of hers, whatever it was it was breathtaking.

"I ran away from home because my father said I couldn't be a state Alchemist, so I ran away to prove him wrong. no one can stop me from doing what I want, not mom, not dad, not you"

Freyer didn't know what made his heart beat faster, all he knew was this girl has something about her, something he can't find words to explain, But whatever it was he liked it.

"And I don't regret it".

* * *

Author's note: like always thank you for the views and the reviews and my wonderful awesome follower.

So my mom was going through and reading the chapters that I have done and said that I made a mistake sorry my bad. "I met you once, when Edric was born". My bad. Edric is the older brother, Annelia is the younger sister. sorry about that but I have no idea how to go back and change it I'm new at this so. And sorry that there was no Ed or Al in this chapter, I promise there will be in the next one, it may just be them I'm not sure yet. And please tell me what you think, I love hearing from you. All the Thanks goes to you love you all. :-)

:-D


	10. Chapter 10

Hi hi hi hi there. Just as a warning, I'm not too good with fight scenes, but I'm working on it. Like always thank you so much for the views and the reviews and my awesome and amazing follower, you really are awesome. Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist nor the characters just do this for the hell of it, and for the fun of it. Well I kind of do, but on the plot and this story, and Annelia and Edric, sorta kinda. :-D XD Make yourself a good cup of tea and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10. What have I done?

The next morning Ed and Al got dressed, then had breakfast, then went to the mine that Halling described.

Halling had said they found gold in the bottom of the mine, then shortly after accident started to happen, from people getting hurt, and from the Mine collapsing.

But things just don't add up. It could very well be a coincidence, But still, Edward had a bad feeling about all of this.

If this was someone causing all of these accidents, then it has to be someone that knows about the gold, and skilled enough to make it look like accident's.

They could very well could be useing Alchemy.

If this was a coincidence, it was a pretty damn good one, but he doesn't think that's what this is.

"Brother, what do you think is going on?"

"I'm not sure Al". Ed replied. "But I don't think these are just mere accident's"

"No, I think somebody is using alchemy"

"I came to the same conclusion. Somebody that wants the gold all to themselves, So their creating these 'accidents' but it has to be someone that knows about the gold"

Yes, that makes perfect sense, but something still feels off.

"Maybe Halling could narrow them down for us". suggested Al. "He knows better than we do who has been going through the mines"

"You have a good point Al. Alright, let's head back to the inn. besides we've been out here all day and I'm starving"

"Your always Hungry, I swear you're a bottomless pit". Said Al.

"Shut up! I like food, is that a bad thing?"

"It is when it's too much of it". Al smirked. "I'm really surprised you're not fat by now"

"Whatever"

They turned their back on the mine, and headed to the inn. With Al following close behind.

Edward remembered the last time he visited this town. The guy, oh what was his name? The guy that was in charge? Oh well. What's his name that was in charge of Youswell coal mine that didn't pay the workers, and use them as slaves.

Until they arrived in town and, Edward tricked Yoki, Yoki, that was his name, into giving up ownership of Youswell coal mine, then Ed handed over the papers to the owner of the inn, Halling.

Ed will always remember what he had done here, and now they need his help once again, and he simply can't turn his back on whoever needs help. He always keeps his promises.

"Brother!"

His brother's urgent Voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Ed turned, but Al was gone. "Al! Al! Where did you go?!"

Then he was struck from behind, Darkness threatened to take him over, "AL!". He collapsed on the ground.

Ed woke up tied to a chair, with his automail arm gone, and with His head killing him, he swore it was going to split in two.

The room, or wherever the hell he was, slowly came into view. Al! Where was Al!?

He looked around. It was dark in the room, the only light was suspended above him.

"AL!". He shouted, grimacing at the Sharp pain in his head, and in his arm port.

"You just couldn't leave!". Called a voice from the darkness.

"Sorry to disappoint, you see a friend needed us"

The man laughed, it was the creepiest laugh he had ever had the displeasure to here, It chilled Ed to the Bone.

"Why don't you come into the light?! Or are you just that big of a coward?!"

"I don't want a faithful dog to see my face!"

"AH!. shows how little you know-". He stopped himself. This guy thinks that he's still a state Alchemist, maybe he can use that to his advantage.

"So you know who I am". It wasn't a question, it was more like a statement.

"Who doesn't know of the legendary living Alchemist of the people?"

"Wow, I'm flattered, really, So do you want My Autograph or something? Tell me what you did with my brother!". He demanded.

"I did nothing to him, not yet. But if the both of you just leave then I'll let the both of you live"

"Sorry". Said Ed. "Not really my style"

Ed gently touched the a ray that he had been drawing this entire time.

He always keeps a spare pencil in his back pocket, never know when you're going to need one.

The chains that binded him feliway, he got to his feet and looked quickly around, immediately spotting what he was looking for. He rushed to the table, grabbed his arm, gritted his teeth, and slid the arm back in it's port.

A sharp pain shot up and down his side and his shoulder. Now he's pissed off.

He heard running footsteps. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" He clapped his hands, and slammed them on the ground.

The blue light crackled around him, then he felt it, what he's been missing, all this time, this, this is what has been missing.

The chains that binded him a second ago, wrapped itself around the ankle of who was running away like a coward.

He got to his feet, dusting his hands off. "Now! My Brother!". He grab the chain and began to pull his catch into the light.

It was a man, his eyes burned with hatred in the one remaining light.

"Al! Were is he?!".

"I didn't- I just-". Began the Man, but Edward cut him off.

"Spare me your excuses! You're just selfish and greedy! I killed someone just as greedy as you!"

The mans eyes that was full of hatred and anger was now full of fear.

"Now! My brother!".

"Over there, i-i didn't hurt him"

Edward found Alphonse tied to a chair, with rope instead of chains.

Why is it always him that's tied with chains? It wasn't fair.

Five minutes later, Al was free, and coming to.

When his little brother was fully awake, Ed quickly explained what happened.

It took another five minutes to get the whimpering, crying man out of the mine. It was absolutely embarrassing.

The man, Tom, spilled the beans more less.

It turned out Tom was one of the mining workers, when they found the gold he became greedy, so he tried to Chase people away, when that didn't work, he collapsed the mine with Alchemy, if he couldn't have the gold, no one could.

Edward really hated greed. They dragged Tom to the Inn, and forced him to explain everything to Halling.

Ed and Al offered to take him back to Central with them, but Halling wanted to take care of him himself.

"If that's what you want". Said Ed taking another bite of his meal. "He'll deserve what's coming to him".

"I want to thank you, Edward Al". Said Halling. "For helping out this little town of ours a second time, we really do appreciate it"

"Ha..no need"

"So, when are you going?"

"Tomorrow on the earliest train". Said Al. "And I'm happy that we were able to help"

When they finished with their meal, they retired for the evening.

Ed had no idea how he's going to explain to Winry what he's about to do, or what he wants to do.

Why in the world did I give all this up? He thought. What have I done? Why? Now I understand why I've been feeling so Restless, it's because I was meant to do this. I'm sorry Winry, but I don't think I can ever go back, I don't think I could, I don't think I want to.

Now he completely understood where Ann was coming from.

But she was still in big trouble when he gets his hands on her, but he understands why she ran away.

The next morning they said their goodbyes, and before they knew it they were on another train, to Central.

* * *

So sorry that the fight scene wasn't long enough. If you have any advice to give about me working on fight scenes please give it. All the thanks goes to all of you. Love you all. :-) :-D XD


	11. Chapter 11

Hi hi hi hi there. Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, just do this for fun, and because I love to write so much. So make yourself a good cup of tea and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11. Do you mean it?.

This absolutely sucks, this was not how things were supposed to go, this was not how things were supposed to be.

Edric and Annelia is forced to stay in the General's office at all times, and when the work day is over, to go home with the Mustang's.

But that's not the worst of it, after Edric talked to his mother, which was a living nightmare, he told his little sister that their mother is on her way.

He thought Annelia was going to faint, and Edric was just as terrified.

Their mother was a very gentle soul, and a very good mother, but when she got angry it was the most horrifying thing ever.

It has been two days since they had talked to their mother, and she said she should be in Central in three days.

They only have one more day before they die. And Edric wanted at least to have his first kiss before he died.

The Elric children found themselves in the General's office once again, with Roy Mustang watching their every move like a animal watching its prey. It was quite unsettling.

But not as unsettling then Roy's wife, Hawkeye reminded him of a hawk that is about to pounce on her pray at any moment, the woman absolutely terrified Edric.

Edric was sitting on the couch watching his sister Pace like a caged animal, he's surprised she hasn't tried for the window yet.

Ann could never sit in one place for too long, she would get antsy and bored, usually if she got bored she got irritating.

Ann has to be doing something at all times, rather practicing her Alchemy, or irritating the crap out of her older brother.

Edric swears she lives to irritate him. But that doesn't change the fact that he'll fight to the death for her.

He kept noticing that the General's son kept watching her to, but it was in a different way, as if he was memorized by her movements.

Edric smirked at himself. He wondered how long it's going to take his little sister to figure that out?

Annelia was always a bilious, she never noticed boys or girl's staring at her. He highly doubt it she ever stopped and thought about love, she's not the type.

Edric on the other hand wants to find someone, settle down and have a bunch of kids.

Annelia wasn't really the wife or the mothering type. But that doesn't mean he can't have a little bit of fun with her, or with his new friend.

Freyer and Edric has become good friends in the short time that they've known each other, and he liked the boy.

Freyer was a talented Alchemist, his going to make an excellent flame Alchemist like his father before him someday.

"THAT'S IT! I can't take this anymore!". Annelia shouted suddenly. " I have to get out of this damnable room!"

From the corner of his eye Edric saw Havoc and Breda hand over money.

Edric overheard the bet that they made on his little sister, they bet it on how long she was going to take before she exploded, and Edric just couldn't help himself.

Havoc said she was going to last a week, Breda said two weeks, and Edric said less than two days.

Edric calmly made his way over to Havoc's desk.

"I do believe that I won". Havoc handed him the bills. "Sorry, but I know my sister better than anyone". He said pocketing his win.

"Hey? Want to bet on that?". Edric rolled his eyes. "No"

"I can't stay in this room or your house for another minute, I can't stand this! I have to get out I have to do something!". Complained Ann.

"Well guess you should have thought of the consequences before you ran away". Said Roy, without looking up from his paperwork. "Your mother told me to keep an eye on you two, until her or your father gets here, and little missy that is what I attend on doing"

Edric grimaced. If there are two words his little sister hates the most, they are short and Missy, and putting the both of them together is like a death sentence.

Annelia exploded. Edric was pretty sure that her shouts and screams could be heard all the way back home.

Annelia's face turned completely red with anger and frustration.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU JACK ASS! CALL ME THAT AGAIN! AND I'LL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOU'RE ASS THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK! OR SIT FOR A WEEK! YOU COCKY SMUD JACK ASS BASTARD! I SHOULD WIPE THAT SMIEK LOOK OFF YOUR GOD-DAMN FACE!"

Roy took it all in stride, as if he heard it all before, but then again he did work with his father, and Ann and his father are similar, so he's not surprised he's taking all this in stride.

"Now now, control your temper Annie, there's no need to get short-tempered". Roy teased, Edric could have swore he saw a twinkle in his eye.

"YOU SON OF-"

Annelia was cut off by the slamming of the door.

"Hey bastard! Long time no see!"

Roy looked up from his paperwork, and smirked. "So it has, Fullmetal"

Annelia looked like she was about to bolt at any moment, and Edric is going to be right behind her.

both of the Elric children turned around slowly to face their Doom.

Edric's stomach knotted at the sight of his father standing in the doorway. "Oh shit". He muttered.

He glanced quickly over at his little sister, who looked like an animal trying to escape from its predator.

Their dad put one foot over the threshold, and Edric and Ann bolted.

When they made it to the window they opened and jumped out, only to discover their uncle's standing there, his arms crossed his chest.

"Did You two thank you would get from us that easily?" Said uncle Al.

Their father grabbed them both by the ears twisted, and pulled them both back into the office, and to the couch, and force them to sit down.

Uncle Al had already climbed through the window, and was now standing by the General's desk, who was smirking smugly. It pissed he off.

Ann didn't notice, her eyes was transfixed to their father. he could almost feel the anger rolling off of her.

Ann would often usually take their father head on, but Edric, however, felt extremely uncomfortable underneath his father's cold gaze.

he didn't know what was worse, the cold stare his father was given the both of them, or the silence. Edric expected the worst, but what he least expected is what happened next.

* * *

Ann glared at her father, and he matched her glare.

there were so many things she wanted to say to him, so many ways to explain why she has to do this, why it's so important to her, and that she's sorry.

But for some reason she can't speak a single thought, it's almost as if she forgotten how to speak.

His golden eyes stared into hers, unwavering, both of them refusing to look away.

Beside her, her brother shifted uncomfortably.

Several minutes past, and neither one spoke, hell, she wasn't too sure anybody in the office was even breathing.

Her father was the first to break the silence. "So, you two want to become State alchemist that badly that you run away from home! I expect this from you Ann, but not you Ed"

"It was my idea!". Ann said, coming quickly to her brother's defense. "He had nothing to do with it, it was all my idea, he only came along with me to make sure I was safe. and I would have never had a thought about running away if you would have at least heard me out!". She added.

"Okay, I'm listening"

Do you know why I want to be a state Alchemist? She thought to herself. Have you ever even thought about it? do you know why I work so hard at Alchemy? No! You don't! It's because you don't see me! because you don't see who I want to be! I just want to make you proud.

for some reason the thought hit her like a ton of bricks. Her father had not, not once said that he was ever proud of her.

' _no daughter of mine is going to be a state Alchemist '_

it's because he didn't understand her, she wants to be a symbol of Hope like he was so many years ago, she wants to save and protect people.

how can she make her father understand? could she ever make him understand her?

"What is the point explaining to you now?! It doesn't matter! but I am sorry about transmuting your leg to the floor, and for that I really am really really sorry. but I'm not going to apologize for running away"

"That's it?". Asked her father.

"That's it". she replied.

"Do you mean it? by not being sorry about running away?"

"Yes, i did, I don't regret it, I would probably do it again". She said honestly.

"You are going to be punished".

she prepared herself for the worst.

"Annelia! no alchemy, Edric! no books for two months". He paused. "After you pass the state Alchemist exam"

* * *

Ha wasn't expecting that, but they are in bigger trouble when their mother comes into town Lol. like always all the thanks goes to the reviews in the views, and my awesome follower, I've read your stories and they're really good. With love to all.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi Hi hi hi hi there. Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, just do this for fun, and because I love to write. make yourself a good cup of tea and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12. My mind is made up.

It took everything inside Edward to keep a straight face, to keep himself from busting out laughing. The looks on his children's faces was priceless, it was better than he thought it would be.

Edric was stumbling over his words, Ann was just gaping at him. He glanced quickly over at Al, and Roy. Who looks like they were enjoying themselves almost as much as he was.

This is part of the punishment after all, and more fun for him. He wasn't surprised that his daughter was the one to speak first, she always had something to say.

"Did.. I just hear you right?"

Ed put on his toughest face he could manage, it was a great struggle to keep his face straight. "Yes, I did. If you two have what it takes, then go a head. If your minds are made up"

"My mind is made up". Replied his daughter quickly. "I know what I want"

Ed nodded. "I was like you, I had a goal in mind, and I knew what I wanted, so I went for it. But it's not all glorious, not as you may think. If or when you pass, you'll be chained to the state. Are you prepared for that?"

He looked at Ann. His youngest daughter, he could still imagine her chasing the young kids around with some sort of insect, his son included. Her climbing trees, playing by the river, catching fish, then releasing them, doing Alchemy to make the other kids smile.

He couldn't help but smile at the memory's.

Ann was a lot like him. And with her wearing his old red coat reminded him of his younger self.

"I can accept that". She said. "I won't have any regrets"

"Neither will I". Edric quickly added.

Ed has never been prouder of his son and daughter Than This Moment.

He finally allowed the smile that had been begging him to show it since he walked in the office.

"Then it's settled. But as soon as the state Alchemist exam is over your punishment begins, Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes". Said Edric, smiling ear-to-ear.

"Of course". Said Annelia, smileing brightly. "I'll be the best damn state Alchemist that's ever been"

"Right, I don't have any doubts about that. So who is going to tell your mother?"

The smiles from both of his children's face's quickly faded into looks of fear and Terror.

Ed won't admit it, but he's a little afraid himself, especially when Edric told him Winry was going to be there the following day. Now, there is just one thing left to do, and he better do it before he dies.

He turned to Roy, and walked to stand in front of his desk. This was too much like the past, only this time was a little different.

he took a deep breath and began.

* * *

Roy just sat back and enjoyed the show, it was just too funny.

The look on the Elric Children's faces was priceless, when their father told them that they could take the exam.

Roy couldn't hold back the smile, and neither could Al.

it was still so nice to see him in the flesh, to look at his grey blue eyes, his sandy blonde hair, his smile that was brighter than the sun instead of a suit of armor.

Roy still remembered the day like it was yesterday, when Alphonse and Edward Elric had manage to find their way back home, from beyond the gate.

He had always thought of himself as their father figure, he would never tell neither one of them, but he has always thought of himself as their father, it's an honor that he will accept without question, and he has always known that the feeling has always been Mutual.

Now seeing Ed, or as he will always see him as, the Fullmetal, standing there scolding his children, he is reminded how much he had grown up. But he was always unpredictable, so he wasn't at all surprised when Ed asked for his state certification back.

"Brother?". Asked Al. "What are you doing?"

"I missed it Al, this is who I am. I can't pretend anymore. I love Winry, I do, but I can't pretend that I want to settle down anymore, because the truth is I don't, and I can't. And neither do you"

"No, but I thought that's what you wanted, so I stood by"

"No Al. I want to do what we used to"

"So do I Brother"

Roy side, and leaned back in his chair. "Your going to have to talk this with over with Fuhrer Olivia Armstrong, not me. This kind of thing is out of my hands"

Roy held up his hands. "Sorry Ed, you're going to have to go talk to her"

Ed gave a half Grimace at the thought.

"Dad, you know mom is going to kill you right?". Asked Annelia, who was now standing beside her father. "And it's probably going to be extremely painful"

With them standing side by side Roy can really see the resemblance, except Annelia's features were more gentle, and soft.

He noticed his son looking at Ann again, Freyer has barely taken his eyes off the girl since she had arrived. And Hawkeye had noticed as well, she gave her husband a half smile. Roy returned his wife's smile and gave her a wink.

"Yeah she's going to kill all of us. but at least I wasn't the ones that ran away from home". Ed stated.

"That was only because you made me!". Returned Ann.

"AH! I didn't make you do anything! you did it on your own!"

"YOU SAID NO!"

"OH! SO YOU RUN AWAY?!"

"SO DID YOU! But at the very least I didn't burn my house down before I did!"

Ed opened his mouth to respond but then closed it. That was a first, not many people could stun him into silence, Winry came to mind. She was the only one that Roy could think of right off the bat who would actually shut him up.

"But I didn't have a mother and father to make worry"It was Annelia's turn to be stun into silence, but sadly it didn't last.

They began to throw insults at one another, and quite loudly too. Roy closed his eyes, he was getting the Elric headache, double fold.

* * *

Al watched his brother and his niece with amusement. Ed and Ann are too much a like, but at least they're getting along.

But their all going to die a long and painful death when Winry learns about all of this.

* * *

So thank you to all the views and the reviews, and to my amazingly awesome lovely followers, you all have made my century. And what do you thank Annelia's State Alchemist title should be? With love to all.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi Hi hi hi there. Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, just do this for fun. So with that out of the way, make yourself a good cup of tea and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13. What if?.

Above the sky was grey and gloomy, like it was going to start raining at any moment, in the distance Thunder could be heard.

Ed figured the day fit perfectly, since it was the day that they're all going to die, and his suspicions was realized when his wife came storming in Roy's office that morning. Of course he wanted to run like hell, but he's a man damn it! He'll accept his death with dignity.

When Winry came into the office everyone froze, her eyes scanned the room, finally settling on her victims sitting on the couch. Edric and Annelia's face's went pale, their eyes widened, the books that they were currently reading fell to the floor. Ed knew they were thinking of the quickest Escape and so was he. Then to everyone's horror she stomped to the couch and began to yell at her children.

Edward was pretty sure that his wife's yelling could be heard all the way back in Resembool.

People from other parts of the building came to Roy's office to see what the Ruckus was about.

Edric was blushing so Furious he could rival a tomato, Ann looked a shamed, but more irritated then apologetic.

If Winry was hoping for a apology she wasn't going to get one, Ed knew that perfectly about his daughter, hell, she didn't even apologize to him, not really, not about running away, And come to think of it neither did his son. Knowing Ann she probably thinks she doesn't need to apologize.

"AND YOU'RE ASS'S ARE GOING TO BE SORRY! YOU MADE US WORRY ABOUT YOU!". Bellowed Winry.

"Mom-!" Ann tried to interject, but Winry cut her off. "WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THANKING!? RUNNING AWAY LIKE THAT!?"

"Mom! I-". Winry interrupted her again.

"AND EDRIC, HOW COULD YOU!? I KNEW ANNIE WOULD! BUT YOU EDRIC!"

"It was me". Ann jumped to her feet. "Edric had nothing to do with it, if you just let me-"

"BUT HE WENT ALONG WITH IT!"

"Mom-"

"HE COULD HAVE TOLD ONE OF US!-"

"Just let me-"

"BUT HE DIDN'T!"

"MOM, JUST-JUST SHUT UP! AND LET ME TALK!"

Everyone in the office fell silent, and just stared at the mother and daughter, who was now glaring menacingly at each other. Ed glanced quickly over at Al and Roy, who looked horrified. Ed felt like this was a good time to intervene.

He stepped between the both of them. "Okay, you two need to-". Ed began when Ann cut him off.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, that was not my intention, i-i was just so mad, didn't thank-i just did"

"That's the problem Annie, you never think before you act!"

"Oh, like you don't!? You don't think about what you're going to say before you say it!". Snapped Ann.

"Neither does your father! You're too much like him!". Winry Snapped back.

"Good! At least he doesn't go around threatening to hit people with wrenches!"

"No! He just leaves without saying anything!"

"At least he's allowed to actually go and do what he wants!". Stated Ann.

"His at age to do so!"

"Not when he was 12!"

"That was different"

"How was that any different?". Asked Ann, eyes blazing like fire.

"He never listen to me and wouldn't even if I tried!"

"No! Because you knew he had something to do!"

How did this argument turn to be about me?. Thought Ed. He decided to step back and let the two of them handle it. Edric Al and Roy was standing beside him, or it's more accurate hiding by him.

Annelia and Winry was both tents, but it seems like the anger was fading.

"Brother". Whispered Al. "I don't think now is the time for you to tell her your decision"

"You thank Al? I may be brave but I want to live a bit longer"

"Me too". Mumbled Edric.

"I think that your daughter has both of your tempers". Stated Roy. "But shes mostly like you"

"You think?"

"Oh definitely". Hawkeye agreed.

When his wife and daughter calm down, the crowd that gathered outside the office slowly faded away. Ed can just hear the rumors, and the bets that are going to be going around.

Winry made her son and daughter sit on the couch, and reassemble and unassemble the automail arm and leg she was working on for Ed.

Edric and Annelia found the task very tedious and boring, but Ed had to give his wife credit, for her end of the punishment. Ed told her his part of their punishment, she agreed.

"And I think when we get back to Resembool, they should do all the yard work, and help me with the shop". Said Winry, after she apologized to Roy for all the chaos.

Roy just waved it off and return to his paperwork. Everyone else in the office went back to their work.

"So, Ed, should we get the earliest train tomorrow to Resembool?". Asked Winry, as Edric started to unassemble the arm for the 17th time.

Ed and Al shared a look. "What if?" He cleared his throat "What if we don't go back right away?"

"Why?"

Ed took in a deep breath then exhaled. "Because I'm going to ask Fuhrer Olivia Armstrong for my state certification back, and Edric and Annelia are going to be taking the state Alchemist exam". He said in a rush.

Everyone stopped their work once again and stared at the two of them, Ed could feel their eyes. For a long moment Winry didn't speak, that is what worried him most of all.

When she did speak her voice was low and dangerous. "I'm sorry, mind repeating that? I don't think I heard you right"

"No, you heard right". Said Ann, over from her prison. "Dad said that we can take the exam"

He always knew that his daughter was going to be the death of him. Edric gave him a sympathetic look. This time it was Edward and Alphonse that was to the Wrath of Winry Elric.

The rest of the day was torturous, his wife kept giving him death stairs, and each time he left the office people would laugh at him.

And it didn't help Ed's mood any when Roy said just as he expected him to say. 'Wow, Ed you really have grown, I guess that box that I used to use for you so you could see over my desk I can use for your daughter'. Roy had said. Ed and Ann both threatened to shove their feet up Roy's Ass.

the next few days wasn't any better. Mae's Hughes had insisted for them to stay at his house, no exceptions, it was Final that was that. Winry wouldn't even look his way, or stay in the same room.

Edric and Annelia spent most of their time studying for the exam, the only time he seen his son and daughter was around the dinner table, and even then his daughter had a book in her hand.

Because he was the famous Fullmetal Alchemist and living legend of the people, Edward was always allowed in the library, and he was even allowed to take any book he wished.

Of course he brought back any books that he would think would help his son and daughter's studies. Ann learned more in just a few days than he thought she would.

Annelia didn't even have to touch anything to transmute it, it was impressive. And Edric could transmute water into whatever he wished.

"How did you do that without touching the floor, and without a transmutation circle?". Asked Al, when Ann had transmuted a suit of armor that looked like owls old one, without touching the floor or a transmutation circle.

Ann stood there beaming at them with her hands on her hips. "Well, as for me not touching the floor, I just concentrate the Alchemy through my body down to my feet, and as for not needing transmutation circles. I just know how to do it without them"

"I'm impressed, of you both". Said Ed.

Ann gave the whitest and the brightest smile he had ever seen, Ed blushed and scratch the back of his head.

"Just you wait and see what else I have in store" with that she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, her long braid swaying behind her, leaving Ed to return the floor back to normal.

the next morning Ed was feeling extremely nervous, he was finally going to talk with Fuhrer Olivia Armstrong.

Fuhrer Armstrong had some business to take care of in drachma, a peace treaty, and from were Ed heard it went very well.

On his way to the fuhrer's office he ran into a familiar face and practically had the life's squeezed out of him from Fuhrer Armstrong's brother.

After he was finally released, some ribs broken, Armstrong pretty much demanded to see his son and daughter, Ed said it was all right and quickly walked away before he could pull him into another painful bear-hug. Then eventually he found himself standing in front of the door.

Edward had always had expect for her, but if he is being completely honest, the woman terrified the living hell out of him. And when he entered her office her eyes was just as cold as ever. She always reminded him of a lion getting ready to pounce on its prey.

"So, Fullmetal you want to be a Dog again?". She asked, sounding board as if she had this conversation again and again. "Why?"

"I don't know sir, the only thing that I can say that that's who I am" Ed replied honestly.

"Being estate Alchemist isn't Who You Are, your the only one who can decide that"

she tossed him his silver pocket watch, he caught it in his flesh hand. It glimmered in the light, The cool metal felt right in his hand somehow, as if it was a missing piece, now that it's returned he felt like he was complete.

"I heard that your son and daughter is taking the state Alchemist exam".

She said, placing her elbows on the desk, and lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on top of them.

"I have to say, I'm quite interested to see what your children can do"

"You should be". Ed said, pocketing the watch. "They are my son and daughter"

"I'm sure you're quite proud of them"

"I am, but-"

"I'll keep a eye on them, so don't worry Fullmetal. And welcome back. And I'm quite interested to see your children, I do hope that they do well"

"Thank you sir"

Ed started to turn and walk out of the office when she said. "Oh, and since you are a State Alchemist again, you are once again underneath Roy Mustangs charge, and if your son and daughter passes they will be as well. Tell Roy will you?"

Dumbfounded he just looked at her, he had literally nothing to say.

"Oh, and one more thing, you're no longer a major, you can consider yourself a lieutenant colonel. Give this to Mustang. You may go now"

The whole walk back to Roy's office he was in a daze.

What the hell just happened? Him, a colonel? Under Roy's charge? Him a colonel?

Mustang seemed more shocked than he was when he told him.

"Oh, and she gave me this to hand to you". Said Ed, handing him a piece of paper.

Mustang took it as if it was a Viper ready to strike, then unfolded it and started to read it.

Several expressions flashed across his face, but the more invisible one was shocked and surprised.

"Sir, what does it say?". Asked Havoc.

Edward knows exactly what it says, on the way he snuck a peek, it's just going to make this even more unbearable, and give this man a bigger head than he already has.

"It-it says I'm a-". He swallowed. "I'm a-"

"A Brigadier General". Ed finished for him.

"No way". exclaimed Breda.

"What about you Ed?". Asked Hawkeye.

"I'm a lieutenant colonel"

"Wow. Good for you boss". said Havoc.

When Ed got back to the Hughes house hold it finally sunk in, and he was quite happy with it, he's back. Al was the first to learn about the news. And Annelia, of course wanted to look at the pocket watch.

Edward happily obliged. He could have swore she was drooling, in some ways Ann was like Winry.

Will Winry stay mad at him forever? he wondered.

* * *

So I want to thank the reviews and the reviews, and the awesome ideas for Ann's title keep them coming. And thank you so to my awesome and lovely followers. With love to all.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi Hi hi hi there. :-D ;-) :-) XD Do not own Fullmetal, just do this for fun, because I'm obsessed with writing. Lol. So with all of that out of the way, make yourself a good cup of tea and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14. Young love.

The Brigadier General Roy Mustang got Up early that Morning, to his displeasure, he would prefer to stay in bed all day with his wife.

But to day was the first exam, and unfortunately he had to be there.

Edward has taking it on himself to be Edric and Annelia's sponsor, so Roy doesn't have to worry about that headache, Although, if Ed would have asked he would have done it.

At the breakfast table he could tell his son was extremely nervous about today, did any of that nervousness have something to do with the exam, or have anything to do with a certain short-tempered, short fuse blond? He wondered.

Freyer was usually a talkative boy, he would always be talking about something, and that usually involved Alchemy.

But when ever Annelia was around he got quiet, and extremely nervous.

Roy was no fool, he knew exactly what was going on in that son's head of his.

He was 16 after all, this was the first time that Freyer had shown interest in a girl, or anybody for that matter.

Must be something special about Annelia Elric, she has to be to turn his son into a pile of goo whenever she's around, so Perhaps he should test his theory.

"So, Frey, you nervous about today?". He asked, in a casual tone.

Freyer stopped eating and looked up at him, with a mouthful, he says. "No

Not really. Why?"

"Oh. I heard that Annelia, you know, Annelia Elric? And her brother is going to be taking the exam"

Freyer swallowed. "Oh is she?"

"Yep. How well do you think she'll do?".

He watched his son carefully. Freyer smiled brightly. "Oh, I think she'll do very well, she's already amazing. I've seen what she can do at Uncle mays's house, I never seen anything like it. She's like, like a sun that never Burns Out, at times it's blinding to even look at her"

"When did you turn into such a poet?". Asked Roy, smirking.

His son's face turned completely red. Just as he thought, so this is Young Love.

Freyer finished his breakfast in a hurry and went out the door, without saying a single thing to either one of them.

"Roy, stop it". Said Riza, without looking up from her paper she was flipping through. "If Freyer like's Ann this should be his decision to tell us"

"Oh, I think he more than just likes her, I think it's much more"

"Well, better her than some stranger"

"Yes". Roy agreed.

After they finished their breakfast, he kissed his wife Softly on the lips, before turning and heading out the door.

"I hope that our son does well my king"

"I'm sure that he'll do just fine, my queen". He called over his shoulder before he left.

* * *

Annelia has been waiting for this moment, and it was finally here.

She wished that it wasn't grey and gloomy though, but it doesn't matter, in her mind her sky is as bright as the sun.

"Sis, happy birthday". Said Edric.

"What?". Ann blinked at him confused.

"Today is your birthday, did you seriously forget?". Asked her mother.

Her mom hasn't been speaking to their father and almost two weeks, and this was the first time she spoke to her in those two weeks.

"I yes I did forget"

"You've studying too much then, seriously you're going to turn into a book". Edric said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh! Look WHO'S talking! You're more obsessed with books than I am, if anyone is going to turn into a book it's you, mama's boy!"

"Well, you know why you're so short? it's because your head is too big it's weighing you down"

Annelia would have punched her brother and the nose if Hughes and his wife didn't show up at that moment. So she settled on a glare instead.

Mae's Hughes was one of the nicest people she has ever had the pleasure to meet, yes he was a little obsessed with his daughter, and it seems a little odd now that she's in her twenties, but he seems like he's a really good guy.

And she could have swore that his wife was a angel, she would make you feel warm even though you're feeling blue. Both of them is really cool people, and she like them a lot.

"Now go out there and show them what you got". Said Maze.

"We'll all rooting for you too". Said Grecia

With that they made their way to the first exam. They said very little as they made their way to the building where the exam was being held.

Annelia started to leave her red coat behind, now she was regretting it.

The cold wind made her shiver. "See, told you you should have wore your coat". Said her brother.

"Oh shut up!"

"Well, it's good that I brought it along then"

He tossed her the red coat, and she immediately shrugged it on.

When they arrived her heart was beating fast.

"You nervous?". Asked Edric.

She scoffed. "As if"

"You two well do fine". Said their father behind, making the both of them jump and spin around.

He was looking at the building behind them, with a look Ann couldn't name.

Perhaps he was remembering the past, maybe he was remembering a boy about 12, that passed the exam with flying colors.

He looked at both of them and smiled. "Go, show them all who's children you really are, this is the written exam, so do your best. I'll be waiting out here for you. Now go".

He didn't have to tell them twice.

Inside It was more crowded than she thought it would be.

They had trouble finding seats, in the end her and Edric was forced to sit separately.

Annelia found herself sitting by Freyer, Roy's son.

Well, at least I am sitting with someone that I know. She thought. And he wasn't bad to talk to, no, not at all, I like talking to him.

The moment that she walked in people were staring at her, and it slightly pissed her off.

What was it? The red coat? Was it because she's a Elric? But they weren't staring at her brother like they were her. Did she have something on her face?

She turned to Freyer. "Hey, do I have food or something on my face?". She asked, in a whisper.

He looked at her, then shook his head. "No, why?"

"So if that's not it, then why are all these Jack ass's staring at me?"

"Maybe they think you're cute"

"No! It feels like it's something else"

"Maybe because your a Elric?"

"I don't know. But it's pissing me off"

When the exam started the stairs got worse, and Annelia was struggling to keep herself under control.

So she forced herself to ignore the stairs, and concentrate on the task at hand.

But she couldn't help but wonder why? What was the reason of all these people staring at her?

It had to be because she's the daughter of the Fullmetal Alchemist, she decided. What else would it be?

Ann Forced the thoughts to the back of her mind, and concentrated on what she was supposed to be doing.

She answered every question without hesitation, it was like second nature, she didn't even have to think about it before she answered.

She blinked. Did she seriously answer all the questions? She looked around.

Edric was still writing, as well as the others. Did she finish first?

"Time". Somebody called. She looked at Freyer, then glanced over to his paper.

He had only answered 20 questions, but all those 20 answers were correct. She gave him a bright smile.

"Wow, you really know your stuff"

"So do you". He matched her smile.

Not bad to look at, and smart, those aren't bad combinations in her book.

Edric came over to them, looking like somebody just stole his puppy.

"Brother?". Asked Ann, getting to her feet, Freyer doing the same. "Didn't do well?"

"I only had two questions to go"

"Oh, sorry. But hey, does it really matter if you answer all the questions? Dad said it only matters if you know you're stuff"

"You answered all the questions didn't you sis?". Asked Edric.

"Maybe"

"She did". Freyer confirmed.

"This is not right!"

Annelia and the other two looked around, immediately spotting a man glaring right at her, with a couple of his friends trying to keep him quiet.

"Sorry, but can I help you?". She asked as politely as she possibly could.

"She shouldn't be here!". Snapped the man.

"Why is that?". Asked Edric, immediately slipping into brother protective mode. "Why can't she be here?"

"Because, she's a girl, girl's can't be, or shouldn't be State Alchemist's!"

* * *

So like always thanks to my awesome lovely and amazing followers, and the views and the reviews. With love to all.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi hi hi hi there. So I don't own Fullmetal, just do this for fun, and because I'm obsessed with writing. So let's go right into it. Make yourself a good cup of tea and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 15. This is the right place.

"Because, she's a girl, girl's can't be, or shouldn't be State Alchemist's!". Spat the man

Annelia Elric was way past the point of anger, she could have happily broke this guy's nose here and now, but she was trying to keep her temper under control, because she knew it wouldn't be good for her to lose her composure, not here, not now.

"And what has given you the right to decide that?". Snapped her brother.

She looked at him. Edric was giving this guy a Death Stare, as if he was trying to set this guy on fire by just using his mind alone.

Ann can't remember seeing her older brother this angry before, she was the one who always lost her temper, not Edric.

Edric was always usually the one who was talking her down, he was calm and collected, everything she wasn't, except here and now.

"What makes you thank girl's shouldn't be State Alchemist's?". Asked Freyer, also glaring at the guy, eyes like daggers.

Ann didn't know what to think about them coming to her defense, it gave her a strange warm feeling in her chest, the warm feeling almost replace the anger she felt.

"Because girl's or women can't handle the job". Said the man. "They shouldn't be even allowed to take the exam, Women should be at home, Not in the army, They should be at home, that's where they really belong, Women are only good for one thing". The cockroach and his friends laughed.

Ann had enough, before her brother or her friend had the chance to reply, she stepped closer to the guy, and looked him straight in his green eyes.

The cockroach, and the rest of his friends stopped laughing.

There is no way she's going to take this crap, she's a Elric, and she knows she's a damn good Alchemist, and she wasn't going take any kind of crap from one of the lowest life forms on this planet.

And it shouldn't matter what gender she is, people should be judged on their actions not the gender that they are!

"Do you thank that we women are to week? You really believe that we women can't handle it?". Asked Ann, voice steady. "Do you thank women should stay at home, with kids, and prepare your dinner when you come home!?-"

The man opened his mouth to respond, but Ann held up her hand silencing him.

"So you thank that women should be at home to clean the house for you, to cook for you and to bear your children For you?! Guess what! women are much more stronger than you give us credit for! so much more than just one 'thing' we women don't ask for much, all we ask is to be equal! And we women can handle anything that comes our way, unlike you I'm guessing. and Did you forget that Fuhrer Olivia Armstrong is a woman?! Now what would she do if she heard everything that you just said!?"

The guys face turned completely White as a sheet of paper, and to her satisfaction, he looked terrified.

"Maybe a little birdie should drop a little song in her ear, what you say?"

She didn't notice it before, but people were staring at the both of them with interest now, but it wasn't like the staring that was before.

But Ann barely noticed, or it's more accurate that she didn't really give a damn, because now she was pissed.

She looked back at Freyer and Edric, who looked completely shocked, Edric with his mouth half-open, and Freyer with a funny look on his face.

She could have swore he was blushing.

"Brother, Frey, come along, my dad is waiting for us outside".

Ann went to walked pass the jackass, and his friends, when he moved in front of her blocking her way.

"You can't just threaten me like that and get away with it!". He hissed.

"Oh? I think I just did. Now if you don't mind, move out of my way!"

"That didn't sound like you were asking nicely"

"And who said I was!? It wasn't a question! It was more like telling you to get out of my way!"

"Or what?"

She stepped closer, he took a step back. She gave him a smile. "Or what? Do you really want to see? I'll show you, I'll be happy to". Her smile faded. "Now move!"

* * *

Freyer watched amazed how Annelia handled herself, the way she spoke without hesitation, the way her look never wavered, how those eyes were as bright as the sun.

He has never known anyone like her before, and he highly doubted if he ever will again, he'll never know someone as special as Annelia, or anyone who could stand up to herself like that.

"I think you should ask nicely". Stated the guy.

Annelia scuffed. "Like hell! I rather eat glass before I ask nicely for you to get the hell out of my way! How about this, you move and I won't break your nose, that sounds like a pretty good deal"

"You don't have the stones". Said the man face going pale again.

"I punched my own brother in the face, now why would you think I wouldn't punch a complete stranger? Although you're too slimy, I don't think I would want to touch you, I might catch a disease or something if I touched you. And not to mention a coward! You are only picking on me because you believe you can take me, that screams coward to me! And so unmanly, seriously, what kind of man would be picking on a young woman? How big of a coward are you? How big of a coward are you picking on someone half your size, and who's a girl at that?"

The man's face was turning red, Freyer could tell that he was struggling to keep and control over himself.

Annelia however seem to be in control of her emotions, but he highly doubted it.

"Now move!". Annelia demanded. "Or

I'll move you for you, it's your choice, if I were you I would choose the latter"

The Cockroach made no movement, instead continuing to block her way.

Annelia touched her hands together lightly. "Last chance, you should know that I don't give any empty threats, I mean what I say. Move!"

"Ask me nicely, little missy".

That was it. Before either one of them had time to react, Annelia punched The Man in the face.

The man tried to move his feet, but his shoes somehow had been transmuted to the floor, but he didn't even see her touch the floor.

The man had a bloody nose, but Annelia just calmly walked passed, soon after Freyer and Edric followed.

Outside Annelia stretched. "I'm starving, let's hurry and head back". She Said, as if nothing happened.

It's official, Annelia Elric is going to be his wife someday.

"Sis!". Side Edric. "Why can't you ever just walk away?"

Freyer thought it was really cool how she stood up for herself, not just anyone would do what she just had done.

"What?! That jerk was asking for it! I did give him a warning, it's not my fault that he didn't heed it, the Jerk got what he deserved"

"But still!"

"I'm not sorry"

Say it! Freyer thought to himself. Say How brave she was, how amazing she is, just say it.

"I..I thought it was kind of cool how you stood up for yourself, Annelia". Said Freyer.

She smiled at him. He could have swore his heart skipped a beat.

"Call me Ann or Annie. And thank you, at least you understand that the jerk got what he deserved"

"Yes. I..I..I think that women are the strongest people on the planet, I feel that their way stronger than any man. Like mom, and your mom". And you. He thought to himself.

"Oh, uh..um..thank you for that Frey, that's cool that you thank that"

Annie smiled again before running ahead.

Freyer was almost hypnotized by the waving of her gold hair, the way it shimmered in the sunlight, she truly was radiant, and blinding.

"So, can I come to the wedding when you guys get married?". Whispered Edric.

"WHAT!?" He turned to Edric, who was smirking at him. "No..I..um..uh..what..how..I..uh..her..

She..huh..I..well..?". He stumbled.

"Just tell her, my sister Myers a man that is honest with his feelings, figured you would have better luck if you knew that"

And just like that Edric went to join his sister, leaving Freyer with his jumbled thoughts.

* * *

When Winry heard about what happened at the first exam she was Furious, she even looked over the fact that her daughter punched a complete stranger, and quite possibly broken his nose.

So Edward and Winry both decided that there was going to be no punishment, they both agreed that their daughter was in her right to offend herself.

Edward was actually quite proud of his daughter, he would have probably done the same thing if he was in her shoes.

The next exam was the interview, and for some reason Edric and Annelia seem to be more nervous about the interview than they were the written test.

So he decided to talked to both of his children the day before the second test.

Edric said the reason he was nervous is because he didn't know what he was going to be asked, or what he was going to say.

Edward had the same problem so he can relate, so he tried to tell him that there was nothing to be nervous about, and to be honest with himself.

He tried to get some time to speak to his daughter, but each time he tried she was either studying or asleep.

Ed and Al was walking the streets of central, like they often did back in the day.

"I'm sure that they're going to do just fine". Said Al, as if he was reading his mind.

sometimes that really did creep him out. "I don't know Al, for some reason they're extremely nervous"

"So were you Brother"

"Yes. I was because I knew that was the only way, and if I messed up then I would never get your body back"

"But you did"

"Yes, I did. But then I left you behind"

"That wasn't your fault"

"But it was"

Edward remembered that day like it was yesterday, he remembered it vividly, the underground city, lira, Roes, Envy, gluttony, Wrath, Al's suit of armor in the middle of a transmutation circle, then Envy stabbing him through the chest, then nothing, then the gate, seeing Al's suit of armor appear and then disappear in front of the gate, then him trying to bring back his brother, then him beyond the gate, alone for two years, trying to find his way back home, to his brother.

"Brother". Al's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah Al?"

"You okay? You spaced out"

"Just thinking is all"

The next day he finally caught his daughter before she took off for the second exam.

"Ann"

"Dad?"

"Your be okay"

"But..no, nothing, I'm off"

"Ann, where do you belong, is this the right place for you?"

"Yes". She replied immediately. "This is the right place"

"Good, we'll be there when you and your brother come out". Said Winry.

"So, let's go"

All together they walk to the next exam.

* * *

Thank you so so so for the views and the reviews, and to my awesome amazing and lovely followers. And I have chosen Annelia's title, thank you so much for the ideas. With love to all.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi hi hi hi there. So don't own Fullmetal, do this for fun, and because I'm obsessed with writing and can't stop hehehehe. let's go right into it. Make yourself a good cup of tea and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 16. I can do this, this is me.

Alphonse was watching his Brother and niece carefully, and he could just tell that the both of them was nervous, for different reasons.

Ed was thanking of the past, and what he said, Ann was thanking about what she was going to say.

Edric had seemed to have calmed down, he doesn't seem to be as nervous as he was an hour ago, he supposes that talk with his brother calmed him down some.

Alphonse knew the four of them like he knew his own face, in fact, at times he was pretty sure he knew them better than they know themselves.

Just like he knew that Edward was thinking about the past, more often here lately than he has in a few years, Edric was nervous about what he's going to be asked, Ann was nervous about what she was going to say, and her reasons of wanting to be a state Alchemist, and that Winry has come to terms with Edward being a State Alchemist again, and Edric and Ann taking the exams.

Al has been thanking about the past quite often as well, though, he doesn't know why.

Maybe because him and his brother are in the same place like they were so many years ago.

But there are so many things that are different.

* * *

Ed had done this, so Ann and Edric can do this, Edward had confidence in them, so will Winry.

Winry had trouble grasping this when Ed first told her, she didn't want Edward to be a stayed Alchemist again, and she most definitely didn't want her children to be.

But she realized something these few weeks, it isn't what she wants, it's what her husband and children want, she may be a part of it but the decisions in their life they have to make on their own, and whatever decision they will make she will stand by them, just like shes always done.

She took Ed's hand. Winry had always been bye Ed and Al's side's since the very beginning, and that's not going to stop now. She took Al's hand.

Because after all that's what family does, family stands by one another no matter what.

And her son and daughter will get the same support, no matter where this life that they choose may lead them.

* * *

Ed was surprised when Winry took his hand and held it tightly.

He knew this was her way of saying she's alright with this without speaking a word.

Man, he loves this woman.

* * *

I can do this, I can do this. Annelia thought to herself over and over. You made it through the first one, you can do this, this is nothing, you're going to be asked, then you're going to answer, this is nothing.

But it was no use. Ann has never been nervous in her life, she was always confident in her ability, in herself, and in her Alchemy.

She knew there was no mountain that she couldn't climb, no situation she couldn't face.

But for some stupid reason being asked questions make her nervous, why?.

"Annie!". Hearing her name being called broke her out of her thoughts.

She spun around to see Frey running towards her, smiling ear-to-ear, waving.

"Hi Frey". She smiled and waved back.

"Hey, you guys walk really fast". Breathed Frey when he had caught up to them.

"Or maybe you should get in better shape". She replied, patting him on the back.

"Maybe your right"

"I know I'm right. Want to walk with us?". She asked.

"Would love to"

Frey and Ann walked talking about anything that they could think of.

For some reason she felt more comfortable with being asked questions now that Freyer was walking with her, how odd.

* * *

Freyer and Ann was so engrossed with their conversation that Ann didn't notice her parents slanting glances at one another.

But Edric did. And he noticed how comfortable the two of them are when they're talking.

But their conversation died down when they reach their destination.

But his sister didn't look as nervous as she did before.

Does it have anything to do with a raven haired boy with eyes the color of onyx?

* * *

Ed, Al and Winry gave them all confident grins before they went inside.

Ed just has a feeling that all three are going to pass, and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

When Ann Edric and Freyer walked inside, the nervousness she felt returned, partly because the moment she walked in people were staring at her, but at least she knows the reason now, but it doesn't make her less angry about it, but she wasn't as nervous as before, whatever happens she'll just roll with it.

And if she fails this time she'll come back and do it again and again until she becomes what she has always wanted, what she has always meant to be.

And if she doesn't pass she'll do it again and again until she becomes a state Alchemist and prove everyone wrong.

The trio found their seats, Edric and Freyer began to discuss something that interest her almost as much as watching dirt.

Two hours passed, and it was just the three of them that remained in the room.

She was looking at Freyer, and the way his hair shine Blue in some lights, especially in the Sun.

"Freyer James Mustang". Called a voice.

He looked at her, and giving her a nervous smile before getting to his feet.

"Good luck". She called after him.

"You too Annie, Edric". He said over his shoulder then disappeared behind the door.

"So, just the two of us". Said Edric.

"It appears that way, unless you count the spider above our heads"

"You'll do just fine"

"I know". If only she felt as confident as she sounded. "So will you"

"So, if we become state Alchemist what do you think are Alchemist names will be?"

"I don't know, hope mine is something cool"

"Me to"

"So when are you going to tell me that you like Freyer?" Asked Edric suddenly.

"WHAT?!"

That question took her off guard, for a moment she just stared at her older brother.

"I-i- his just..Um.. he's just a.. he's just a friend". She stumbled, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

"Sure if you say so, I know you sis, and I'll leave it at that for now"

Her heart started to beat so fast she could barely catch a breath, she was afraid, but of what?

"Just if you like him make sure you tell him before it's too late"

"T-hought you said you were going to leave it at that?". She asked.

"I did say for now"

They fell silent. Ann knew this is what she wanted, so there's nothing else that matters at this moment in time, romance is just going to have to wait a while.

but unlike her dad she doesn't know why she wants it.

Why do I want to become a state Alchemist? What's my reason? Do I have a certain goal in mind? Or do I just want to show off that I could do it? Do I want to prove everyone who doubted me wrong?

Those questions don't really have an answer, she's the only one who could find the answer to them, but a lot of those questions will never be answered.

"Edric AlEd Elric".

"What do I say?". Asked her brother.

Oh for the love of- and she was the younger sibling? Sometimes she wanders.

"Don't know"

And just like that Edric also disappeared behind the door.

What are they going to ask her? What kind of questions are they going to ask? What is she going to say? How many questions are they going to ask? What are the questions going to be about? How is she going to answer them? What if she fails? What if she can't do this after all?

No! She can, she can and she will, she is going to prove everyone that had ever doubted her wrong, herself included.

"Annelia Trisha Nina Elric"

She got to her feet and walked boldly to the door.

She can do this, no more doubts, no more doubting herself or her ability.

I can do this, this is me, she thought to herself.

There was just one chair in the middle of the room, with only three legs.

Wasn't hard to figure out that one had to sit in the chair and be perfectly balanced.

She took her seat and prepared herself.

"Annelia Elric, why are you here?". Asked Roy.

to be honest she was extremely relieved that he was the one who was questioning her.

"I'm not really sure, at first I came because I was told not to, but now that I'm here I don't really know why, I supposed to make a difference and to help wherever I can". She replied honestly.

"I see. And what is your thoughts about being chained to the state?"

"I'm not that bothered by it, I believe that people have a wrong impression, I don't really like the term military dogs. when you are given an order you do what you are ordered to do, it's just orders nothing to -but I do believe that things do need to change though"

"Oh, how so?". Asked Fuhrer Olivia Armstrong.

Okay that made her even more nervous than she was before being asked by Fuhrer Olivia Armstrong herself.

Stay calm, stay calm and be honest, tell the truth, just be completely honest how you really feel.

"I believe that women should have rights to do whatever they want, that includes being a state Alchemist if they so wish. and I do believe that this country shouldn't be run by just the military"

"Interesting thought young lady. So tell me why do you want to become a state Alchemist?"

Stay calm, just be honest, she thought to herself.

"To prove that a woman can do it, that she has enough strength, and courage. I want to help who is in need, to protect the people I hold dear, to make sure a war doesn't start again, protect people. And I would like to prove everyone wrong that said I couldn't do it, I want to prove to everyone that a woman can be a state Alchemist, that a woman has every right to be one if she wants to be."

"Your a interesting one. I like your way of thinking, you have some good points. You may go, Elric. And good luck with the next exam, I'm quite interested to see what you have in store for us"

* * *

Freyer was the first to spot Annie, and couldn't help but smile when he saw the look on her face.

He got to his feet just as she ran to him, and threw her arms over his neck into a bear hug.

She smelled like sunflowers, some of her hair that came out of the braid tickled his nose.

He returned the hug, he was surprised how perfectly she fit in his arms, almost like a missing puzzle piece.

She let go of him, and took a step back smiling ear-to-ear.

He was slightly saddened, and felt chilled.

Her face was flushed, her golden eyes shimmered like a candle flame.

"I did it, I passed". She stated.

There was congratulations all around, then back to Mazes house for Annie's birthday party, there was talking, dinner, a Food fight which Annie may or may have not started, the clean up after the food fight, presents then cake, where Annie practically ate the whole cake herself.

Freyer couldn't help himself but to watch Annie, the way she smiled, her laugh that was childlike, the way her eyes lit up when she first saw the chocolate cake.

What is this? What has she done to him? But he doesn't think he minds too much.

on the way home all he could think about was Annie.

* * *

From the dark Shadows I shall wait for my perfect chance, the time well come, I just have to be patient.

* * *

So sorry that this chapter took a little while, but I was really busy finishing my original story, so. Thank you so much for my awesome amazing and lovely followers, and the awesome reviews, and the views. And as for the question of me doing a story with EdXRoy, to be honest I don't think I am, I have always felt that they have a son and father relationship nothing more. But if you want me to do a story like that , maybe I'll do one with NO 6 someday. Thank you again and see you next time.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi hi hi hi there. Girl that's obsessed with writing here. I don't own Fullmetal, just do this for the fun of it. So let's get right into it. Make yourself a good cup of tea and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 17. Could this be love?

Frey's heart was beating so fast he feared it might just explode out of his chest.

It was just him and Annie studying alone in the library, and Freyer was a nervous wreck.

Sure he spent time with her at his father's office, and at Uncle Mazes house, but that was different, he wasn't alone with her before, it wasn't just the two of them like it was now.

And he didn't know what to say to her, oh his so hopeless.

What is it about her that makes him so nervous, that makes him lose all trains of thought whenever she's around?

Is it the way she expresses herself, the way she is so sure of herself and her ability, the way her eyes shimmer in the Sun, and the way her smile is warmer than the fire?

Could This Be Love?

* * *

Edric had left to get them some lunch, which Annelia was highly suspicious about.

Ever since the second exam her brother has been making up pretty poor excuses leaving the two of them alone together.

She just may beat the living hell out of that brother of hers.

Ann won't deny it, she was nervous being alone with Freyer.

But what was it about him that makes her so damn nervous, yes, he's cute, quite handsome actually, and she loved how his hair would shine blue and some lights, especially in the Sun.

And his eyes, at first look they look like the color of Onyx but in reality they were Deep Blue, she thought the color was pretty.

And he was smart too, and hasn't once tried to change her since they met, he accepts her for her.

But he was quiet, she actually wished he would talk more, she really enjoys talking with him.

Did she like this boy more then a friend? Maybe.

But Ann has something else in mind at this moment, so romance is just going to have to wait a bit longer.

But she didn't hate the thought of Freyer being something more than a friend one day.

But what's his thoughts on that? She wondered.

* * *

"A mission?". Asked Ed.

Edward and Alphonse was having lunch with Winry, when Hawkeye found them and told Ed that Roy wanted to see him right away.

For Edward it was way too much like the past, but it was still nice in a way.

Just like always there was Roy Mustang sitting behind his desk, with that nauseating smirk across his lips, with Hawkeye standing beside him.

But some things are different this time around though, like Mustang and Hawkeye being married for one, for two them having a son, that may or may not be falling for his daughter.

But it was so easy to fall into old habits, and it was nice, of course he would never admit it out loud, but he had a sneaky suspicion that it was the same for Roy too.

"Yes, but this shouldn't be too stressful for you, it's basically you just going around and seeing what's going on". Said Roy leaning his elbows on the desk, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them. "I'm not really sure what this mission is about"

"What? You don't even know what's going on?". Asked Ed. "As if. This sounds way too familiar"

"I agree. You leave tomorrow"

"What?". That sounds a little more urgent than just him go and have a look around.

And plus the final exam is tomorrow, he can't miss that, he has to be there.

"Mustang, Edric and Annelia is taking the final test tomorrow, I can't miss it, I promised them, and you know me, I always keep my promises"

Mustang looked at him for a moment, then leaned back in his chair inside.

"I suppose I could understand that. Okay you leave later tomorrow, after the exam"

Well he's supposed that's better than nothing.

"Oh, and take Al with you, just because I don't want to see him walking around all depressed and lonely"

Ed scoffed "Right. See you"

Ed turn to walk out of the office when Mustang said "Oh, and Fullmetal, I expect a full report when you return"

"Way too much like the past". He called over his shoulder.

Well might as well tell Al and Winry the news.

* * *

Roy Mustang watched Ed leave his office, then he declared he was going to burn his paperwork.

But that idea quickly flew out the window when his loving wife threatened to shoot him in the head.

Why did he have to marry a woman that's good with guns?

"So you decided to send both brothers after all". Said Hawkeye, sitting on the edge of his desk, probably making absolutely sure he was doing his paperwork.

Was she his wife or his babysitter?

"Like I said-"

She cut him off. "Roy, you don't have to pretend with me, we all pretty much know that you care about those boys like their your own Sons, and so do I. So tell me what was the real reason you sent the both of them?"

Nothing gets passed her, he should have known, man, he loves this woman, he hates the thought what he would be like without her by his side.

He looked at her, her eyes was transfixed to him, she was giving him her soft look not the usual hard Stone one. He might as well tell her.

"We feel that something is going on in the east, but we're not really sure. So the Fuhrer wanted me to send the best, have a look around and check things out"

"So that's why you decided to send Edward, but why Alphonse?". She asked.

"Because the both of them could always get each other out of any situation, and I knew that Ed would be always worrying about his brother, so it's just easier to send them both"

"I see". She kissed him gently on the forehead. "See, you really do care about those boys like they are your own Sons, always have and probably always will"

It was right down terrifying how right she was about certain things sometimes, but Roy loved her for it.

With that said she took some finished paperwork and walked out of the office, leaving him alone with nothing but his thoughts for company, and his damn paperwork.

* * *

When Ann Edric and Freyer got back to mr. Hughes's place they learned that their father was sent out on a mission the following day.

Ann, of course wanted every detail, and was highly disappointed when her father didn't give her very much.

So be it. But Ann noticed that her mother looked a little upset about it, but more afraid then mad.

After dinner she decided to walk Freyer home.

Even though the boy didn't talk a lot she still like spending alone time with him, plus she wanted to try to change that.

"So, Frey, what is you're favorite food?"

"Oh..hu..um..i've never really thought about it". Frey replied quietly.

"I loveee anything with chocolate, because after all who doesn't like chocolate?"

She nudged his shoulder gently with hers.

"Chocolate is good"

"So, when's your birthday?"

"The September 12th". He replied not looking at her.

Him not looking at her is starting to irritate her a bit.

"Okay".

She took his arm, and stepped in front of him.

Just as she expected, he avoided her eyes, she really wished he wouldn't, she wanted to see those eyes she thought that were so pretty.

"Frey, just be yourself, you don't have to be all shy and quiet, you can be yourself around me, we're friends, that's what friends are for"

gradually he reluctantly looked at her. "Are we friend's?"

"Yes, if that's what you want"

Ann stood there waiting holding her breath.

for some reason her heart started to beat faster, she was almost afraid that he could hear it. What was she hoping for?.

Freyer gave her a shy smile. "Yes, I would lov-like that"

Ann felt a little disappointed for some reason, almost like she was expecting another answer.

"Good, so from this day on you and I are friends"

As they walk down the street together Annelia felt that same strange warm feeling in her chest, and shes not starting to mind it, in fact she liked the feeling.

What could this be? It has to be something, this feeling can't just be nothing so what was it?

Ann looked at Freyer. Could this be love? But was it like that for him?

Should she ask him? Oh damn it all

The next day they got ready for the final exam.

* * *

The time is not right, but it will be soon, after all I'm nothing but a snake slithering in the shadows, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

And watching Edward Elric get everything that he's ever wanted in the end just makes it worse.

But soon very soon, everything will be set right.

* * *

When the Elric's and Freyer reached their destination, Ann looked at her dad.

When did me becoming a state Alchemist to prove my father wrong turn into something I actually wanted? She wondered.

"I have to go right after the exam is done, but I promise that I'll be here. and how proud I am of both of you". Said her dad.

those words warmed her heart, now she most definitely had the courage to do her best.

She stood there and put her hands on her hips. "Just you wait dad, mom, uncle Al, I'll be the best state Alchemist you ever seen".

"I know you will". Said her dad, patting her on the head. "Now, Ann, Ed, go in there and make me proud"

She took in a deep breath, and with Edric, her brother, and Freyer her friend, she went inside.

There was a lot more people then she thought there would be, and it made her a little nervous, and it made her want to do her best.

She won't, or can't, let her father down now, not now, not when she's so close.

* * *

Edward had fond memories of the last time he stood in front of this building, but the memories were happy and sad all at the same time.

"Magic flowers" Al mumbled next to him. "Come now Brother, you were thinking of the same thing"

"Yes, yes I was"

Ed was thinking about a little girl and her dog, but the happy memories came along with the bad as well.

Edward had never forgotten, and probably never, never will.

Winry took his hand. "Ed, it wasn't your fault, you tried, remember that you tried". She said gently.

When Edward and Winry got married he finally decided to tell her about Nina.

and that to this day he felt guilty that he couldn't even save a little girl.

"But, trying wasn't enough, she died because I was foolish, because I couldn't see"

Al Crouch down and Drew a transmutation circle, he touched it gently, lightning crackled, in the middle a reign of flowers appeared.

Al stood up with the reign of flowers, and smiled.

Yes, that's right, she'll be never be forgotten, she is always going to be in their hearts, forever.

* * *

"This is going to be so much fun".

Annelia declared as they walked through the doors and into the Marina.

She couldn't help but feel excited, she didn't even give a damn with people staring at her.

Let them stare, let them look and see what a woman really can do.

She'll show them what she's got, what she can do, just wait and see.

Ann Edric and Freyer stood together, she couldn't help but notice Freyer looking at his father, what did the expression on his face mean? She wondered.

It was a look of determination, and for some reason it made her heart beat faster.

Everyone fell silent when Fuhrer Olivier Armstrong began to speak.

"Be proud of yourselves that you made it this far, and don't be ashamed if you don't pass. Now show us what you got!"

With that everyone went to work.

Annelia stood back and watched a little while, she wanted to see what everyone else could do.

Edric did good with his water Alchemy, he created several shapes in the water.

She was suddenly reminded of that day they spent by the river, her brother did his water Alchemy for the kids that day too.

smiling at the memory she turned her attention to Frey.

Freyer on the other hand was doing something she hasn't seen before but she's heard of, it was quite impressive.

with each clap of his hands Flames slowly Rose, he also created shapes within the flames.

so that boy can use flame Alchemy, how interesting.

Now, it was her turn. She walked and the middle so everyone could see, she clapped her hands, and allowed the alchemy to flow through her body and to the bottom of her feet.

* * *

Roy Mustang was quite impressed, with his son, and Annelia Elric, So that girl was more like Edward then he first thought.

But unlike her father, it seems that she doesn't even have to touch the ground, she could go far.

Even the other Alchemist's in the Marina stopped to watch her impressive splay.

and he noticed the way his son was looking at her especially.

Oh, that boy had it bad.

They watched her create a tower without touching the ground, then with another clap of her hands the tower changed.

* * *

she has never seen anything like it, it was impressive.

And Fuhrer Olivier Armstrong knew the perfect titles for those three.

"Just like Edward Elric". She said. "I should have known that she would shock and surprise us. And you're son, he had come far"

"Yes, he has".

She could have swore he sounded proud, he has every right to be.

"And Annelia Elric seems to be more like her father than we first thought, her brother is impressive as well"

"Like father like daughter". Said Roy.

Now then.

* * *

Annelia Edric Freyer, as well the other Alchemist's stood quietly as Fuhrer Olivier Armstrong spoke.

"You all did well here to day, but as you know, not all of you can pass, and as you may know one or two may pass. And I wish to say something"

Ann could have swore she looked right at her, it was probably just Her Imagination though.

"I heard that some of you have a problem with a woman being a state Alchemist. I say who do you think you are?! Any woman in this country has a right to be whatever she so desires! And if neither one of you can accept that! Then I advise you to leave now. I for one don't want that kind of soldier in my Army! With that said you shall wait for your name to be called"

Everyone made their way to the waiting room. Annelia for one is finding herself liking Fuhrer Olivier Armstrong.

One by one each and every one was called by name.

And Ann couldn't help but feel herself getting nervous.

Soon it was just the three of them left in the room.

Was this how her dad felt? She couldn't help but Wonder.

"Edric Elric". Her brother smiled before he got up and disappeared behind the door.

Now it was her and Frey, which she didn't mind.

He was acting all weird and shy again, Apparently she like the shy and quiet types.

* * *

Why did Annelia have to sit by him? Was there nowhere else for her to sit? But he doesn't hate it.

"This is so cool, you think?". Asked Annie. "I've thought of this day for so long". She looked at him. "I'm so happy"

Freyer stared into the infinite of Annie's gaze, and couldn't help but Wonder how anything so stunningly astounding could be in this world, how somebody like her could have been manifested into this reality.

She looked at him with a questioning look on her face.

He felt his cheeks grow hot, he looked quickly a way to stare at the floor.

"Hey, whats up?". She asked.

"Um..nothing"

"Well, it has to be something, so, come on, tell me" she took his hand, his heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Hey, look at me. Are you worried that you're not going to pass?"

"No..it-it's-it's not that"

"Okay, then what?"

He looked at her, and immediately wished he hadn't, because he found himself lost and drowning in the sea of her gaze.

I think you're the prettiest girl I ever seen, he thought to himself.

I love your hair, and how it looks like in the sunlight, the way it shines like a Million Suns, it takes my breath away. You Take My Breath Away, you're eyes that shine with determination, the way they burn my soul and heart to ashes, everything about you is stunning, I've never met anyone like you, and I highly doubt that I ever will again.

the Way You Are, Who You Are, I love everything about you.

I love how confident you are, how you don't give a damn what anybody thinks about you, I love how if there's something that you want to do, you go out and do it, how you care about who is around you. how you stand up for yourself and for others, and how you don't back down from a fight, and how you don't bow down to anyone, and how you stand up for what you believe in.

That's what he wanted to say, all that and more, but he couldn't.

The words were right there in his head, but for some reason they got caught in his throat.

He would love to feel her lips on his. Oh Annie would most definitely kick his ass if she knew what he was thinking, and he would probably let her.

Oh what has this girl done to him?

Annie likes them as friends, so friends they shall remain, in this moment Freyer had realized that he would probably do anything for her, that includes bury his feelings.

Whatever she wants, she'll get.

"Freyer". Said Annie, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You're name has been called"

"Oh! Right, i-um should get going then huh?"

"You-you really should"

Freyer had never been so nervous and his life, but he doesn't think it was the exam that he was nervous about.

Oh man, his falling for Annelia Elric, or has he already fallen?

* * *

Ann watched as Frey vanish behind the door like her brother, now it was just her and her thoughts alone.

What was Frey thanking about? She wondered. Was it about me? Did he like me the same way that I like him? Maybe I should ask mom about this.

Ann has never stopped and thought about love before, hell, if she's being completely honest with herself, she never really wanted to be in love in the first place, but if this is what this feeling is, if it's with Frey, then she supposes she can deal with it, as long as it's with Freyer, and if only that's what he wants.

So maybe one day, yes, one day, she'll tell him all that she felt in this moment, and more.

So, this is what love was huh? It's not so bad.

"Annelia Elric"

She stood up, and walked in, this is the moment she's been waiting for.

* * *

All the thinks goes to my lovely awesome and amazing followers, and thank you so much for the reviews I love hearing from you all, as for the person who's in the shadows you're going to have to wait a little bit longer hehehe. Love to all.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi hi hi hi there. Hi AnnXFrey you have been asking about my original story, I'll be more than happy to tell you what it's about at the end of this chapter. and it's more like books, and there are six of them. So make yourself a good cup of tea and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 18. Fullmetal Alchemist is back.

The only thing that Annelia could hear was her own heartbeat and her footsteps Echoing off the walls.

You can do this. She thought to herself. You can do this, no need to be nervous, if you don't pass this time, just come back and do it again until you do.

Ann walked through the doors her heart pounding in her ears.

She stood in the middle of the room facing Roy and the Fuhrer.

It was so quiet inside the room if someone dropped a feather someone all the way in the next country could hear it.

When the Fuhrer cleared her throat it made her jump. Any other time she would give a dirty glare to the person that made her jump, not this time however, if she's being honest, the Fuhrer kind of scared her a little bit.

"I believe that congratulations is in order The FullTransmutation alchemist".

Ann just looked at her a moment, apparently her brain decided to go and take a holiday and leave her behind dumbfounded.

When she finally found her voice she asks. "I'm..um..did..i"

"Yes, Annelia Elric, you pass. You are now a state Alchemist. Be proud of what you have done here today, FullTransmutation Alchemist is you're title". Said Fuhrer Olivier. "It's much more heavier than it sounds. I hope you know what you have done here today, made it possible for women to be a state Alchemist. And I wish you all the luck"

Roy had gotten to his feet and began to walk towards her.

Ann couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face, she couldn't stop it even if she wanted to.

Roy handed her the silver pocket watch, and she took it without a moment's hesitation.

She looked at the pocket watch a moment before looking back to Fuhrer Olivier. "Thank you, I won't let you down you have my word"

"Yes, the Elric's and their promises. Good luck"

She looked at Roy, who was smiling at her. "And Edric and Frey?". She asked.

"The Water, and the fire Alchemist's are waiting for you outside". Replied Roy, with a proud smile.

With that she rushed outside to the others, practically running.

* * *

Edward was starting to get a little anxious, because he's going to have to be leaving on his mission soon, and he feared he wouldn't get the chance to see his daughter before he did.

When Edric came out and told them that he is now a state Alchemist, there was no words to describe how proud he is.

Shortly after Edric Freyer came running down the stairs holding the silver pocket watch.

Now all there was left was his daughter, for some reason he was even more anxious.

Not only him, Alphonse and Winry too.

But Freyer and Edric didn't look anxious or worried at all, it was like they knew something that he didn't.

Ed just hopes that his son and daughter doesn't make the same mistakes as they did.

Ed still remembered the house being devoured by flames, as they made the night sky glow a bright scarlet orange. Winry's tears, and her heartbreaking face.

"Dad Look!" Ann came running over shrieking excitedly "LOOK! LOOK!my state certification". She held up the silver pocket watch, that shimmered in the Setting Sun. "Want to know my title?"

Blinking away the images, he says "Of course"

"I'm The FullTransmutation Alchemist".

Like with his son there was no words to describe how proud he is, there are no words that could express this moment.

But there was a part of him that was a little sad too, this is the first time that he realized that his daughter was growing up, that from this day on she's no longer a child, but will be seen and treated as an adult.

He pulled his son and daughter into a bear hug, they struggled for a moment but then froze when he whispered "I'm so proud of you both"

To his surprise, Ann was the first to return the hug, followed shortly after her brother.

They stayed like that for a long moment, Ed, not wanting to let go.

Not wanting to let them grow up, not wanting to let this moment go.

"Brother". Al's hesitant voice came, breaking the three of them out of the moment. "We need to go, or we're going to miss the train"

Ed reluctantly let go of his children, and took a step back.

Ann was smiling brightly, Edric still looked a little shocked but smiling.

Together they walk to the train station. He looked at Winry, and started to say something but she cut him off.

"Ed, I'll be here waiting for you to return like I always have. And make sure you don't break my automail or I'll kick your ass". She said, her hands on her hips, giving him that look he knows all too well. Now that's his wife.

"yeah, yeah, you just assume that I'm going to break it"

"That's because you always do, you two is always getting yourselves into trouble. I should have known that it wouldn't have lasted with you, I suppose you're just not the kind of person that can settle in one place huh?". She sighed. "But..". She blushed. "I love you for it"

He blinked. That wasn't what he was expecting at all, but it was nice, too bad that she doesn't show this side of her more often.

He flashed her the usual smile "I Love you too Winry, I'll be back as soon as you know it". He kissed her on the forehead before turning and getting on the train.

"Al-". She began when he said.

"Yes, I'll try to keep him out of trouble, but you know Brother"

Al soon followed after Ed on the train shortly after.

Edward and Alphonse Elric watched as Winry Annelia Elric and Freyer slowly faded from View.

There was a part of him that was a little sad, the other part was full of excitement.

excitement because this is the first time that he felt like he was really back, like The Fullmetal Alchemist is back.

* * *

Winry stood there and watched once again as her husband and Al went on another adventure, leaving her behind.

she was used to this feeling, but this time she knew that they were coming back, that he would always come home to her.

When the train was completely out of sight, she turned to Annie and Edric.

"Well, let's go back". She said.

"Okay". Said Annie, looking at the empty tracks a moment longer, then turned and started to head the same direction that they came.

Edric and Freyer followed close behind her.

Winry finally realized something, and it hit her hard like a tidal wave.

Annie and Edric, her son and daughter is growing up, but even though they were growing up she was still proud of the people they are becoming, because after all that's what a mother hopes for.

* * *

So my original story is about Agustin, Alois, Abner, Dedrick, Desmond, a warlock that was turned into a vampire, a Warvamp. With him, and his friend's has to try to stop the prophecy from coming true. And it's a series of six books, and the first book is called, The seventh warlock. Soul Bond. And I haven't found a website to publish it yet, thank you for your interest. And thank you to my lovely awesome and amazing followers and the views and the review's. With love to all.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi hi hi hi there. So always I don't own Fullmetal, I just do this because I love to write and I have a lot of time on my hands Lol :-D :-D :-D . make yourself a good cup of tea and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 19. More moments like this with you.

It has been an extremely rough week and Edric and Annelia was about to go insane, and they're going to take Roy ride along with them.

Edric was bored because he couldn't read a single book, and Annelia was probably irritated and just as board because she couldn't use her Alchemy.

Shouldn't be surprise, Edric and Annelia are being punished because they ran away from home, with complete understanding, they did need to be punished for that little Act of theirs.

but Roy's patience is wearing a bit thin.

Edric and Annelia was spending every single day, and every waking moment in his office, complaining about their punishment, and surprise, irritating him to no end.

It appears that the Fullmetal's daughter and son are more like him than meets the eye, just his luck.

Edric was asking Roy questions that he can't even hope to answer, Ann was making paper airplanes and throwing them at people. And that wasn't even the worst of it.

Winry had gone back to Resembool for a few days, leaving her son and daughter behind to irritate him to no end, thankfully she should be returning in a day or so, but it won't be soon enough.

Because Roy just may or may not set them both a Flame by the end of the day.

But today seems a bit more Tamer than yesterday, yesterday Edric and Ann put soap on the floor and watched people tumble and slide all over the place, laughing like trolls that decided to venture from underneath the bridge.

Riza, of course, was not amused by their little game, she made the both of them clean up the soap off the floor, without using Alchemy, which both children complained and cussed up a storm about.

And just for good measure, she made the both of them dust all the offices in the building.

Roy thought that making them dust every office in the building was a little harsh, but he wouldn't dare go up against his wife, especially someone as good with guns as she is.

It took the both of them 12 hours to finish all of the offices in the building, Roy's included.

Now they were all spread out on the couch staring up at the ceiling as if all the questions in the entire world lays up there.

"Hey, Brother". Said Ann.

"What is it?"

"Remember when life was Grand, and we could read all the books and use all the Alchemy as we ever wanted?"

"Yes, it seems like it was so long ago"

Havoc just shook his head

Roy let out a exasperated sigh, it's official, He really does need to get them out of his office.

How many times a day do they have this conversation? At least once or twice, he swears it's getting more dematic each time.

"Sis, I don't think I can deal with this anymore, I don't think I can go on"

Riza just rolled her eyes.

"No, Edric, you have to go on". Said Ann, in a desperate voice. "I can't go through this without you"

"No, go on without me, remember me as I was"

"That's it!". Roy stood up from his desk walked to them where they were laying on the couch, and plopped down two envelopes on their chest's.

"What's this?". Asked Ann sitting up.

"It's a mission that I have for the both of you" said Roy going to sit at his desk once again.

By the time he settled in his chair, both Elric children were standing in front of his desk.

"Is this our first Mission as state Alchemists?". Asked the Fulltransmutation Alchemist, smiling ear-to-ear.

"Does it look like a food order or something?". Roy asked sarcastically. "Yes"

"Cool!". Ann exclaimed, opening the report to see what the mission is about.

"Um..sir". Said Edric, with a slightly concerned look on his face. "What kind of mission is this? Because it looks like to me we're going to be bodyguards for someone, but who?"

"Oh shut up! It's a mission, who cares what kind it is?". Ann

snapped. "It's so much better than staying where we are with nothing else to do"

"But sis, are you positive that we can handle this?"

Ann turned to glare at her brother. The look Roy saw in her golden eyes reminded him so much of Ed's.

"Who are we Ed? We're Elric's, we are the son and daughter of the famous Fullmetal alchemist, and living legend of the people, there is nothing that we can't handle"

Edric didn't look convinced, or too thrilled about it, but he nodded his head reluctantly, obviously knowing that he's lost this fight.

Annelia turned back to him. "When do we leave?"

"In two hours"

With that Edric and Ann left the office to go pack.

"Well, at least you found something for them to do". Side Riza. "But Roy, you sure that the both of them can handle this mission?"

Roy looked at her. "Hey, you heard what she just said, and if things go right they shouldn't need to use any Alchemy, so that way they're not disobeying their parents punishment"

"But still"

"Okay, what about this, you go with them?" Suggested Roy, smirking.

"I can't, if I'm not here who's going to make sure you do all your paperwork sir?". She added with a small grin.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yes sir"

"Okay then, I have another thing in mind"

"Oh no, him?!". Havoc exclaimed. "I don't think the both of them met him yet"

Roy smiled evilly. "Then it should be the perfect meeting for all three of them then"

* * *

"This is just so exciting". Annie exclaimed. "I can't believe this is actually happening"

Freyer stood in the doorway, watching Annie pack.

She's leaving for her Mission today, and He won't deny it, he doesn't really like the idea of her going off on a mission like this, especially since this is her first mission and all.

Why did his Dad have to send him out on another mission and not the same one with Annie?

He was extremely worried, but he knew that Annie would most definitely kick his ass if he voiced his concerns.

Annelia Elric was the most independent young woman he had ever the pleasure to meet, if he's being honest he liked that about her.

He liked how confident and strong-willed she is, he loved her for it, he loved her.

Wait, he loved her? he loves her?

"Okay, I think that's about it". She turned to him. "Now, I'm off"

She picked up her bag and began to walk passed him when he grabbed her by the elbow.

She looked at him, her eyes shimmered like the Rising Sun.

Damn, he loves her eyes, he was falling for her, no, that's not the whole truth, he has already fallen in love with her, did so the first time he laid eyes on her.

Before she could say something, he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

* * *

Annelia froze there, she could have moved away, she could have pushed him away, but she didn't do either one of those things, instead she did something that shocked and surprised her, she let it happen.

Freyer's lips were soft and warm, and his lips gave her that strange feeling in her chest, and for some reason it made her bottom lip tingle.

It was short and sweet, way Too Short in her opinion.

before she had the chance to kiss him back he pulled away.

She felt a little disappointment, was it possible that he didn't mean to do that?

"I-" he cleared his throat and tried it again. "I want more...I want more moments like this, more moments with you, i lov-like you, so I want More moments like this with you."

"Me too". She said without thinking, but she meant it.

"Good, when you get back?"

"When I get back". She confirmed.

* * *

Edric knew that something had happened between Freyer and his sister, he wasn't born yesterday, and he was no fool.

He was probably other than their parents was the closest one that knew his sister better than she knew herself, and he knew what was going on, he could see it.

And he most definitely didn't miss the looks that the two was giving each other.

The train station was extremely crowded, they had to practically push people out of the way.

When they arrive to the train station the first thing they noticed was a very large tall man waving frantically at them dressed in a military uniform.

The very tall man bounded towards them, Freyer becoming one with the wall was not missed by either one of them.

In about two seconds they understood why.

The extremely large muscular man, who had introduced himself as Alex Armstrong, apparently a really good old friend of their fathers, stooped the both of them up and gave them a bone crushing hug, so this was how they were going to die, well at least there's worst ways to go.

When Armstrong noticed that they were turning blue finally released them.

It took them a few moments to catch their breath from the suffocating hug.

Ann, of course, was the first to ask, while Edric was trying to catch his breath, and not to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Are you really Armstrong?"

"Yes, have you heard of me?"

"Dad told us about you"

"Oh did he?"

They both nodded their heads simultaneously.

"Well that makes me so happy, because after all we have been remembered on the Armstrong line for Generations. Come children, we have a prisoner to stand guard over". He boomed.

"Right". Edric started to follow him when he noticed who was standing next to the train in prisoner clothing and in Chains.

"Is that?"

"Yes, come boy, let us be off"

He looked back at his sister and Freyer given their fail Wells.

Oh something definitely happened between those two.

* * *

Freyer watched the train until it was out of sight.

"Now what?" he grumbled to himself as he turned and began to walk back to Central headquarters, thanking about Annie, and what he was going to say to her when she got back.

* * *

All the thanks goes to you my lovely awesome and amazing followers, and the Reviews. And there is going to be a lot of Ed and Al, Roy and Riza in the next chapter. sadly we are coming up to the end of the story, but there are still so much to come, but I promise I'll try to make it a good ending. With love to all


	20. Chapter 20

Hi hi hi hi hi there. Soooo I don't own Fullmetal alchemist, nor the characters, just do this for the hell of it, and it's probably most likely because I have a lot of time on my hands. Lol. So with all that out of the way, let's get right into it. A little OC in this Chapter. Make yourself a good cup of tea and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 20. The Elric brother's are back.

Edward and Alphonse finally arrived to their destination, and good Thing to, because Ed was so flipping bored he could scream.

It took a freaking week to get there, Ed always hated spending long hours on trains, especially when they had nothing to do.

Sure they played cards for a day or so, until like always, Al found out that he was cheating, and he promptly complained about it the entire trip after that.

"Brother I still can't believe you were cheating at cards". He said, giving him a disapproving look as they stepped off the train and on to the station.

And who exactly was the older brother here?

"Drop it Al!". Ed hissed.

"But it's not Right". Al protested.

"I. Was. Not. Cheating!"

"Yes! You were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"I saw you!"

"When?"

Al fell Silent a moment. Ed knew that look, busted.

"Well. Alphonse, when did you see me cheating?"

"When you went to- I um.."

"You looked at my hand, didn't you?"

"Maybe". Said Al, avoiding his gaze.

"Now who was cheating?". smirked Ed.

"I only did it because you did it first!"

They argued all the way to the town. It wasn't at all what they were expecting.

It was a small little town to the east, hell, Ed doesn't think it even has a name, at least if it does he doesn't remember it.

But he knew by one look that something was wrong, call it a gut feeling.

The people practically went running for cover at the sight of the both of them, and Ed could have swore someone yelled 'stranger's'

"I don't think they get much visitors". Whispered Al.

"You think?"

The son was starting to sit behind the mountains when they arrived.

The little town, which the name he can't, for the life of him, can't remember, looked run down and unkept, almost like it was abandoned.

And if Ed didn't see people when they arrived he would believe it was.

"Why would they be afraid of us?". Asked Al.

"Don't know. But I thank we should keep on Edge. Don't think these people is all over visitors"

"Why are you here!?".

They stopped, and turned to see a young man, giving them a venomous look, His eyes to Ed, was full of hatred.

Edward was used to that look, especially if one was a state Alchemist, and the look of this young man was giving him was no different.

The young man's gaze shifted to Al. Al shifted beside him.

The young man had blonde hair and freckles, his clothes were torn and Dusty.

"Why are you here?!". The young man repeated, little more forcibly this time.

Ed held up his pocket watch, the young man's face went pale, his eyes widened.

"I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist, and this is my little Brother, Alphonse Elric"

Al took a small bow. "Nice to meet you"

The young man studied them for a moment. His gaze was extremely intense, he seemed to be relaxing a little.

"I see, so you're the Fullmetal alchemist, You wasn't what I was expecting, I was..I don't know..I was expecting that you would be a bit taller"

And just like that, Ed was pissed off.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE THAT YOU CAN'T SEE ME!?"

"Brother! He didn't say that"

Al stepped forward and held out his hand. "Sorry about that. I'm Alphonse, but you can call me Al. What's you're name?"

The young man hesitated before shaking his hand. "Farron"

"Farron, my Brother was-"

"Yes, I know why you guys have been sent here". Said Farron, interrupting Al.

"Come, I'll explain everything at the inn"

Ed and Al followed Farron without a word. Something is most definitely going on here, and Ed is going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Riza awoke in the middle of the night and discovered Roy was not in bed.

She wondered if he had another nightmare, her husband had a lot of those, but he wasn't exactly alone in that way.

Sighing, she got out of bed and went looking for him, If she left him alone with his dark thoughts he would just get drunk.

Roy had always carried too much of a burden on his shoulders, and he was an incredibly stubborn man, he wouldn't allow anyone to bear his burdens, not even her.

But she loved him, more then life itself.

To her surprise she discovered him in the study on the phone, she could hear a familiar voice on the other end.

"What are you talking about Fullmetal? That's impossible". Said Roy.

There was a pause. Though his back was to her, she could tell that he was worried about something.

Riza could always read him like an open book, though he would deny it.

"Right, I'm on it". He said, then hung up the phone. "That was Fullmetal". He said without turning around.

"And what did he need? must have been pretty urgent if he would call this late at night, did he destroy another building?"

"No. They finally arrived and the town that has no name, the town isn't even on any of the maps"

"That's interesting but not surprising, we knew that there was some towns that has no name. Roy, it's something else"

"Riza". Roy turned to her, his face lit up by the only lamp in the room on the desk.

He didn't have to say another word, she had a feeling. "Come back to bed, Roy"

After a moment he reluctantly agreed. even though he didn't sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning Roy immediately went to the Fuhrer's office, And told her everything that him and Ed discuss the previous night.

"I see, so then, that's what's been going on". Said Fuhrer Armstrong, lacing her fingers on the desk in front of her.

"And Fullmetal is certain of this?"

"Yes sir"

Edward had told him he expected foul play in the town with no name, most likely something to do with Alchemy, and something about some of the town's people wanting to start another War. Why though it was not clear.

"Right. You go and see what's going on, Fullmetal may or may not need your help, but it's always a good idea to be safe than sorry. Hawkeye can handle things here while you're gone. And when The Fulltransmutation fire and the water Alchemists is back from their missions I'll send them along as well, if you need them, but I expect the both of you wouldn't really need their help, but it's always safe to have a backup plan. But you leave right away"

"Yes sir". Roy saluted her before leaving the office.

Freyer should be back and a day or so, and Edric and Annelia should be to their destination by now.

Freyer was being a bodyguard of Ling Yao, something about he heard that the Elric brother's are back, so he was making a special trip to come see them.

Riza walked him to the train station, which was not at all what he was expecting, but she has always been so unpredictable, and thankfully he found it Charming.

The train station was as crowded as ever, but people parted when they seen who they were.

"Don't worry sir, I'll make sure that there is lots of paperwork for you to do when you get back"

"Oh, thank you, you love to torture me". He muttered to himself.

"No, I love you"

She pressed a gentle kiss against his lips, he returned the gesture.

Yes, he loved this woman. When they parted they knew there was no more left to be said, he caressed her cheek softly before getting on the train.

Roy can't wait to see the look on Ed's face when he arrives to the town with no name, oh, it's going to be priceless.

* * *

Edward Elric, all that you hold so dear is about to be ripped from you.

he's waited for this day for a long time. He was quite envious after all.

* * *

All of thinks goes to my awesome amazing and lovely followers, to the views and the reviews. And I'm thanking Al maybe gay, maybe with Farron? What do you thank would love to hear your opinions, and what do you think should happen in the end? If I really like the ending I may use it. With love to all.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi hi hi hi hi there. Don't own Fullmetal, just do this for the fun. So let's get right into it. So make yourself a good cup of tea and enjoy.

P.S this chapter is a bit longer because this and the next chapter is the end to this story, I wanted it to be a bit longer, but the characters had another thing in mind. and bare with me I'm horrible at fight scenes, but I'm trying to work on them. OC in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 21. The Fire Within me.

Annelia was not too sure what to think about the situation, oh, she was pissed, that's for sure. But she maybe more confused than angry.

Edric sat next to her, Armstrong acrossed from them next to the prisoner. Who, if she remembered right, this man was dead, but here he is, alive and kicking. She looked at Kimbley, the Crimson Alchemist, and the man who took great pleasure in killing. Just looking at him makes her skin crawl.

Her dad told them the story's about the Crimson Alchemist, and what he did, and how he took pleasure in it, when Roy, to this day was haunted by the sins of his past of what he had done in Ishbal, but this man was proud of it. And it pissed her off

Edric seemed to be on edge as well, but it's probably completely different from her reasons. She was pissed, he was nervous.

"So, I'm not going to a five star hotel?". Asked Kimbley.

No one answered. Armstrong actually acted like he didn't hear a thing.

"Oh, come now, just because my brother and i killed, it doesn't mean you have to completely ignore me like I'm not even here"

Ann blinked. Against her better judgement she asks. "Wait, this isn't Kimbley the Crimson Alchemist?"

He looked at her, eyes twinkling with delight. "Oh no, hell, I'm not even a Alchemist, that was my older brother's thing. And he didn't talk about me, but I didn't really mind, but I was in the war of Ishbal, it was fun"

"But you.."

"We were twins. Kimba, nice to meet ya". He smiled the most creepiest smile she had ever had the displeasure to see in her life. "What's you're name?"

Ann didn't like this man. She can't exactly put her finger on it, this guy just gives her the creeps. Was it because he has no regret about killing? Or was it because he was looking at her like she was a piece of meat on a plate?

She notice the way he was looking at her from the moment she took her seat, and it's slightly made her uncomfortable, but she refuses to allow him to see it. She wrapped her red coat tighter around herself, as if it was a shield, it just made her feel more at ease.

"Kiss my ass! Consider that's my name!". She said, then looked out the passenger window.

"Your a feisty one aren't you? But that's okay, I like the ones with fire, the ones that like to fight back". She was silent.

"I've had harder challenges, but they always give up in the end.." he paused. She could almost feel his eyes scanning across her body. She resisted a shiver. "You, your something else, so Young, so inexperienced, I could teach you a few things girl.."

Beside her Edric shifted. From what she could see from the corner of her eye, he was just staring at Kimba with a disgusted look on his face. She really hopes he doesn't do anything, she doesn't need anyone to come save and defend her honor.

"Come, girl, I'll show you a good time, I promise that it will be a time you won't soon forget, I'm good, but, your see that for yourself"

Edric made a move to Kimba, but Annelia grabbed her brother's arm, and shot him a look, who thankfully, seemed to understand, because he sat back in his seat, and settled to glare at Kimba.

She looked at Kimba. Who was giving her a look that made her feel like she is going to have to take a shower. "Show me a good time huh?". She asked, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, baby, you can't even imagine, i'll blow your mind away"

"I'm quite impressed that you're willing to show a Elric ,and the Fulltransmutation Alchemist, who just so happens to be your bodyguard, a good time. you have more balls than I thought you did, but it shows that you're as smart as a put out flame. Oh and don't call me baby, It's miss Elric, or sir! To you! Now! Be quiet!"

Kimba's face when as pale as milk, and with her great satisfaction he actually looked concerned. She looked out the passenger window once again, and joyed the silence that fell for a few hours, until it spoke again.

"Elric?". She looked at Kimba, who was now laughing hysterically. The laugh made her blood run cold, everything inside her told her to run, that something was wrong.

Even Armstrong looked confused and concerned.

Kimba looked at her. "Are you telling me your Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemists kid?" He asked when he had finally stopped laughing.

Neither one of them answered, Ann had a bad feeling.

Kimba smiled. "This...it's just too perfect"

Ann Edric and Armstrong all jumped to their feet when Kimba begin to change.

They were the only ones on the train, besides the engineer, and at the moment Ann was extremely glad for that.

"What the hell?". exclaimed Edric. "W-what are you?"

The thing got to its feet and turned to them. "Why, you can call me Envy"

shit shit shit. This was not good. Their dad told them all about Envy, and the others like Envy, but Annelia didn't believe a word of it, until now.

She glanced quickly over at her brother, who was just staring at the thing, not moveing. "Edric!"

Armstrong charged, but Envy dodged his attack, laughing all the while. "That's it, time for you to see the alchemy that's been pass down the Armstrong family for Generations". Armstrong slammed his fist on the floor, spikes appeared and was coming a towards Envy, But Envy moved in the nick of tried time and time again, but Envy kept dodging every single strike.

"Shit!". Ann clapped her hands together, But before she could transmute Envy kicked her in the gut, making her fall backwards by the sheer force, her back hit the opposite wall, knocking the air out of her lungs, she collapsed, and the Darkness threatened to take over her vision completely.

No! Get up! Move! Dad! Dad! What would dad do?

Then she had an idea.

* * *

Edric was Frozen, he wanted to move but his body refused to obey his wishes, he just stood there and watched as his little sister went flying across the train car, and heading the opposite wall. Now she lay there not moving.

What's wrong with me? Move! Fight! God Damnit! Fight! I'm a Elric! Fight!

"Wow, not as strong as you're daddy". Said Envy, who was now crouching beside Ann. "I expected a bigger fight from Edward's kid But I suppose the Apple doesn't fall so far away from the tree now does it?"

Envy grabbed Annelia's long braid and lifted her up by it, then held a knife to her throat. "Now, I'm going to take her along with me, any funny business and she dies"

Something snapped inside Edric, he found himself running towards Envy, but stopped when he saw the blue crackling light that he knew so well.

Envy's face paled, it's eyes widened, the smile slowly faded and was replaced with a look of fear.

Ann, his sister, had grabbed the blade of the knife, and Envy's throat, all the while glaring at it. But he doesn't remember seeing or hearing her clap her hands.

"I am a Elric". Growled Ann. "There is no way in hell I would ever allow myself to be beaten by something as low life as you! I'm a Elric!". Ann had somehow managed to get to her feet, and now was glaring down at Envy. "I'M A ELRIC! We never allow ourselves to be defeated! We fight until we can't fight anymore!"

The knife's blade shattered into pieces, Envy jumped back, and leaped out of the open window of the moving train.

Then Ann's legs started to buckle beneath her, but Edric managed to catch her before she fell. "Hey, sis, you okay?"

"Never better". She grumbled. "But I could use a really hot bath for my aching back though" Edric couldn't help but Snicker at that.

After a moment Armstrong spoke up. "We should go back to Central as soon as possible and tell Ed about this"

Edric and Ann both agreed.

* * *

"What the hell is this!?". It was just as Roy would thought it would be, and he was right it was hilarious.

After a week Roy had arrived to the town with no name, and the Fullmetal reacted just how he pictured he would, and was priceless, and he shall remember this moment for years to come.

"I don't need your help, you can go back to sit behind your desk barking orders that's what you're good at!". Said Ed.

"Sorry Fullmetal, you know I can't do that"

"Whatever"

Edward explain to him what is going on. According to Fullmetal there maybe a group that is planning to take down Fuhrer Olivier Armstrong, why?, because apparently they don't like the way she's running things. Edward had managed to talk them down for the time being, who knows how long that's going to last. Yes, Roy wasn't quite sure if he agreed with some of Fuhrer Olivier Armstrong's plans, but overtime he could see what she was trying to accomplish. And he can say without a doubt that she has his full support. Fuhrer Olivier Armstrong wanted to make sure that there is no more Wars, like Ishbal will never happen again as long as she's in charge, which he can get on board with.

Roy looked around. The inn was nicer inside than the way it looks from the outside, it was quite comfortable actually. Although, not as comfortable as it is at home he has to admit.

When he walked in the inn he was surprised not to see Al. When he asked Ed were he was, he smiled.

"Out"

"Just out?". Asked Roy. "That's all you got to say?"

"You'll see"

Roy gives up, why does he even try?

* * *

Alphonse was confused, and it irritated him because he didn't know why, he didn't like not knowing things. Like this feeling, what is it? And why does he feel this way whenever Farron's around?

Farron had taken it on himself to show him around, and he wasn't take no for an answer. Al had managed to decline his offer for a week, but Al was practically, forced by his brother to go along with him. But why?

"And here's the river". Said Farron, beaming at him. For some reason his heart was beating so fast he couldn't catch a decent breath.

"We, have a late where we are from to"

"Oh?". Farron and Al set on the grass. "And were are you From, Al?"

"Ah..hu..uh..Resembool"

"Oh, cool"

Farron student closer. "And do you like it? In Resembool, I mean?"

"Uh..yes, but I'm not the settling type. What are you doing?"

Farron was a little too close to his liking, Al could hardly breathe.

Farron leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. Al Froze a moment, but then to his surprise returned the gesture. He closed his eyes, and allow the moment to sweep over him.

Farron was the one pulled back. Al opened his eyes. "I would like to see Resembool". Said Farron, getting to his feet, and pulling Al alone with him. "Would you say Alphonse Elric, well you let come with you?"

"But what about here?"

Farron scoffed. "I grew up in this little town with no name, but this is hardly what I want. I want Adventure in my life, want to go places and see things I never been and that I've never seen. And I like you, I would like to get to know you a little bit better"

"Okay". Al kissed him on the lips, and Farron kissed him back.

"If that's what you want"

"I want someone like you"

Al was absolutely sure that he was blushing at this point, but he didn't mind.

After Ed and Roy had somehow managed to talk the group down from their plans, it was time for the four of them to head back. Al was nervous telling his brother about Farron and himself, but there was no need for it. Edward accepted it, and even gave the both of them His blessings. Roy didn't really mind it either.

Al was relieved. But it was short-lived when they got back to Central and learned what happened.

* * *

Ann was waiting anxiously at the train station, she was excited and nervous all at the same time to see Freyer.

Her thoughts kept going back what happened a few days ago, but she won't allow herself to dwell on it, what good would that do? but that moment did make her realize something, she realize that life is too short, especially those who are in the military, so might as well enjoy it while you're here.

Ann jumped to her feet when the train pulled up to the station. She made her way through the crowd, growling at a few people who bumped into her.

At first she didn't see him, but then she heard her name being called, then he suddenly came into view.

She wasted no time, she ran to Frey wrapping her arms around his neck, and pressing her lips against a moment he froze, but then he returned the kiss, and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her against him, his hand found the back of her head.

Annelia could hear her own heartbeat pounding in her ears, she didn't want this moment to end. Then she realized something, she loved this boy.

When they separated they stared at one another for a moment. Ann decided that she was going to be the one to speak first. "Welcome back"

"Good to be back, Annie". He said smiling brightly at her. "That was a welcome surprise. I've always known that you were unpredictable Annelia Elric"

"Well, you're the fire that burns Within Me"

"Well, look at you two". Said her father, who she had completely forgotten was there. they jumped apart as if they were electrocuted.

Ann was pretty confident the color of her face could rival a tomato by now. Frey was stumbling over his words, his face just as red, possibly even reder, she would have found it amusing if her dad wasn't staring at him with daggers in his eyes.

But before she had a chance to come to her boyfriend's rescue, he smiled at them both. "Okay, I'll allow it"

"You will?". She asked hesitantly.

"All I want is for you both to be happy, and better with him then someone that I don't know, and Roy probably won't mind it either. But hurt her in any way, you're going to have to deal with me". With that he turned and walked away leaving the both of them dumbfounded.

Ann couldn't help but burst out laughing, Freyer soon followed. When they had finally collected themselves she said. "That was unexpected"

"But it's a good thing, because I think I would date you regardless what your dad said, that's just how much I love you"

Ann's eyes widened. then against her better judgement she smirked. "You love me Huh? Good. And you better not be late for our date, because if you are-"

"Your strip me naked tie me in town for everyone to see"

"That's right". Frey took her hand, and she allowed him to. As they walked back to Central headquarters her mind kept going to one thing.

Were was Envy now?

* * *

Edward was no fool, he without a doubt there was only one place to find Envy. Al offer to go along with him but he declined. "But brother"

"Stay with Farron, and keep a eye on Ann and Ed, and don't tell Winry were I'm going"

"Alright"

With that said he made his way to the underground city, sure enough Envy was waiting for him. But something wasn't right. From one look he had a feeling.

"Oh, so you have finally come to die". Asked Envy. His neck and hand had seemed to been burned, but he wasn't healing like he normally would.

Annelia was his daughter through and through. "I'm not the one who's going to die"

"No, that kid of yours is something else"

"Yes, she is"

"Why?" Envy asked suddenly.

Ed blinked. "Why what?"

"Why did he leave?"

But Ed couldn't answer that, Envy turned into a pile of Ashes. Annelia had somehow managed to kill Envy, by her Alchemy alone, like he had done to kill greed, and sloth.

"I can't answer that, because he left us too"

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist turned his back on the past, and made up his mind to head for the future. Now his fight was truly over. As he made his way up to the surface he began to sing a song, a song that he only sings when he's alone.

How can I repay you, brother mine?

How can I expect you to forgive?

Clinging to the past, I shed our blood,

And shattered your chance to live

Though I knew the laws, I payed no heed

How can I return your wasted breath?

What I did not know has cost you dear,

For there is no cure for death

Beautiful mother, soft and sweet

Once you were gone, we were not complete

Back through the years, we reached for you

Alas, twas not meant to be

And how can I make amends

For all that I took from you?

I led you with hopeless dreams

My brother, I was a fool

Don't cry for the past now, brother mine

Neither you nor I are free from blame

Nothing can erase the things we did

For the path we took was the same

How can I expect to call you wrong?

How can you be blamed for what we've done?

Both of us were fools in our desires

As we flew too close to the sun

Beautiful mother, soft and sweet

Once you were gone, we were not complete

Back through the years, we reached for you

Alas, twas not meant to be

My dreams made me blind and mute

I longed to return to that time

I followed without a word

My brother, the fault is mine

And where do we go from here

And how to forget and forgive?

What's gone is forever lost

Now all we can do is live

* * *

Sung by Vic Mignogna

Lyrics by Vic Mignogna.

All the thanks goes to all you, to my lovely awesome and amazingly followers, and the views and the reviews. I know some of you would have liked Ed and Envy fight, but like I have said before I'm horrible at fight scenes, but I'll work on them. And there is going to be another Chapter telling how everyone is doing. And it maybe the end of this story, just remember there are more to come. With love to all.


	22. Chapter 22

Hi hi hi hi hi there. So we have come to the end of this story, it was so much fun writing this story. I may go back and redo some parts one day, but for now I'm quite happy with it. And I am going to miss Annelia and Edric. But hey, stories have to come to an end, but it's never the last chapter, for there is always another story to take its place, but each one leaves a mark upon your heart. Make yourself a good cup of tea and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 22. The complete circle.

All as been well in the life's of Annelia and Edric Elric, for they had finally found their place in the world. Annelia had finally had her dream come true, she was now a state Alchemist, and her reputation grows with each passing day. People from Miles Away talks about the Sunlight Alchemist, and hero of the people, just like her father before her. And Edward Elric couldn't be prouder.

At first she didn't know what to think of the nickname that the people gave her, the Sunlight Alchemist, but she guessed it had something to do with her golden hair, throughout the years she grew quite attached to it.

Annelia and Freyer's relationship bloomed, it was clear to see to everyone that they were soulmates, and would be lost without one another.

Though there was an incident. Freyer had forgotten that they had made a date, and Ann made good on her promise of stripping him naked and tying him in the street for all to see. Frey to this day swore on his life that he would never forget that they made a date again.

Roy and Riza had a surprise the following summer, they were expecting a baby, Frey was going to be a big brother. Mae's Hughes was a static.

When Roy and Riza's daughter was born they named her Rizei, now the family were complete, and couldn't be happier.

Roy had gotten another surprise that very summer, Olivier Armstrong had declared that Roy Mustang was going to be the new Fuhrer. She said that she had gotten bored sitting behind a desk, and thought it should go to someone lazy. Roy took the honor anyway.

Edward Elric, of course, gave him a hard time about it, really it was all in good fun.

Edric had found love as well, with another state Alchemist, the lightning Alchemist, it took him two months to finally get her to agree to go out with him, and they were inseparable ever since.

Alphonse and Farron was quite happy, though they have their disagreements, but they were still very much in love. You could say there was never two people that was more perfect for each other.

Winry had grown tired of going back and forth from Central and Resembool, so she decided to open up an automotive shop in Central, although, she still went back to Resembool to time to time, especially when her and Ed got into an argument, but he would always go to bring her back.

Annelia and Freyer had decided against marriage, it was not their thing to have a house and kids running around, they always seem to be on the go, and they preferred it that way. Edric on the other hand was getting married to the lightning Alchemist, Mary, and they planned on having kids, though Ann just can't imagine why.

"How do I look?". Asked her brother.

"You absolutely sure that your 20 still not 16? Seriously you look fine"

Ann was already regretting agreeing going to the wedding, it truly was as doll as dirt, but he's her brother, and he insisted of her being there, and to make it worse he insisted her to wear a dress, which she had kindly refused. Why she invited in the first place? She secretly wonders the reason why she was invited at all was Probably just to torture her.

"I'm nervous that's all"

Edric had grown to be quite a handsome man, oddly enough he looked more like their father then she did. Ann looked more like her mother, and little bit of their father.

Annelia Elric jump down from the table she was currently sitting on, and went to her brother to straighten up his tie. "Oh seriously you're hopeless"

"Oh, so are you"

"Not as much as you are mama's boy"

"Look Who's Talking someone that's so-". He fell silent when she shot him a warning look.

When the wedding finally started, Ann found herself studying her clothing. She was so bored she can't stand it. Then there was dancing, it's official she's in hell.

And there were couples dancing that shouldn't be, hell, she was embarrassed for them because apparently they had no embarrassment whatsoever.

"Sunlight". She looked up to her boyfriend, who held out his hand expectedly.

"What do you want me to do with that?". She asked.

"Take it". He replied simply.

"What for?". She smirked. "Want my mom to make you an awesome arm, like my dads? That's the case I suppose it can be arranged"

"Just come dance with me"

Before she could protest he had taken her hand pulled her to her feet, and began to lead her to the dance floor. She allowed him to.

Frey had grown to be an extremely handsome man, in his suit he looked even more dashing, and she had noticed the jealous looks slanted her way, she took great pleasure and the thought that they would never have him.

It was true that she loved this man, but at times it doesn't seem real, she never thought she would find love like this, though, that's not really true, you don't find love but love finds you.

When they reached the middle of the Dance Floor, Freyer placed one hand on her waist, his freehand found hers, she put her hand on his shoulder, as one they began to dance.

As she gaze's into Frey's eyes, and he in hers, she had finally realized what true happiness is. It wasn't to complete the goals that one may have, it wasn't to get everything you want in the end, true happiness lies within yourself, just need to be brave enough to find it and hold on to it, hold on to it until the end of time, never allow it to slip through your fingers. And at this moment, her happiness lays within the arms of the man she loves most.

"Annie, I love you". He whispered to her and her alone.

"Good". She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Because I love you too. But i'll kick your ass if you ever forget a date again"

laughing he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer.

"Wouldn't have you any other way"

She was happy, this is what true happiness is.

She looked over at her father and mother dancing, then at her brother and his beautiful bride, then at Roy and Riza, and then at Al and Farron, then, finally to Frey, her love, her whole Bean.

Yes, happiness comes to those who are willing to fight for it. And it's never truly the end of anything, but simply New Beginnings for all, after all everything comes around in a complete circle.

The end.

* * *

With love to all. And I shall see you next time, farewell, for now. :-)


End file.
